Some Things Should Not Be Discovered
by Ally-chan Ravenwood
Summary: What if the guild had the internet put in and discovered Fanfiction?
1. Summery Skimming

**A/N Hallo, Loves!**

**I thought of this like, an hour and a half ago, got writing, had dinner and then finished it.**

**Anyways...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Okay!" Mira chirped as she handed out several bowls of popcorn. "Now that everyone is here, I will explain what we're doing. Freed had put something through the guild called the 'interwebs'. We can use the interwebs by using this laptop computer lacrima thingy. The images that come onto the lacrima are projected through that projection lacrima on the roof to that white sheet." She pointed to the stage where a huge white tarp hung. "I found this really cool interwebs site with stories on it about us! So we're going to read some of them!"<p>

"Wait," Lucy shot her hand up. "How do these people know about us enough to write about us?" She popped some popcorn in her mouth.

"That doesn't matter," Mira said as she had Freed type at the keyboard to bring up the site. Mira took over the mouse and started to scroll down the page.

"It seems as if I get kicked out a lot," Lucy mumbled as they skimmed through summaries.

"And why am I the cause most of the time?" Lisanna asked.

"'Lucy leaves the guild after she gets impregnated with Natsu's child... WHAT?!" Lucy shot up from her seat, spilling her popcorn to the floor.

"First of all, Natsu is too dense to get anyone pregnant." Cana slurred. "Second... Um… I forgot," She admitted as she picked up her tankard.

"What was that?!" Natsu demanded.

"What does 'NatsuxGray' mean?" Wendy asked. Everyone in the massive hall dropped their jaws at the question.

"Where did you read that, Wendy?" Cana asked eagerly.

"There, there's a story called '_Burning Ice_'. The summery reads : _Natsu x Gray. Natsu makes out with Lisanna, but for some reason he's bothered about it afterwards. He tells Gray, but their conversation takes an unexpected turn. As they both realize there is something more between them than either liked to admit, they try to place these new feelings into their lives. Fire and Ice learn to know each other in a whole new way._" She read aloud. "I don't get it."

"I turned Natsu…" Lisanna fainted, only to be caught by a nearby Laxus.

"Ooh, what about this one?" Levi piped up. "_' Lucy Heartfilia, an 18 year old girl, got herself in a really bad situation. And now she's working as a slave for some pink-haired bastard's Mafia? What will happen in a hell that is worse than the streets she slept in? *Inspiration from: Totally Captivated*'_" The bluenette squealed. "That sound really good!"

"Screw that, look at _this_ one!" Cana squealed as she read aloud. "_'Gray has a secret kink for immobilizing people with his ice. Natsu fears his instincts and must be restrained if he wants to get intimate. When a nightmare brings them together, the two rivals realize that the only partner who could handle their fetishes...is each other! WARNING: Don't read if you're sensitive.'_ I'm reading that one! It's called Fight Me, Bite Me."

"I don't understand what that means," Wendy mumbled. She looked to the adult members who were all blushing. "What that mean?"

"Well you see, kid—" She was cut off by Lucy shoving a bowl of popcorn in her face.

"Nothing Wendy, we'll tell you when you're older!" The blond exclaimed, flailing her arms.

"What about this one," Mira scrolled over a picture. "It called _'The Lion, The Lady and the Fairy,'_ The summery is: _'Lucy is forced out of Fairy Tail because of a misunderstanding, now she is living happily with her husband and now four year old child. What will happen when the Guild comes to call? And how will the Fairies react when they meet the most powerful wizard in all of Fiore? (Lucky parings) (LucyxLoke)'_. "Ooh, that sounds nice! I always wondered what a child would look like if it belonged to you and Loke!"

"How about, no?" Lucy deadpanned.

"This pairing confuses Juvia," Juvia scrunched her nose up as she pointed to another story. "Why would Juvia go after Natsu-san when she has Gray-sama?" she asked as she cuddled closer to said ice mage, who was still in shock from the earlier story (Like Natsu).

"I don't know," Mira said as she snapped the laptop shut. "But I think we shouldn't get into these things." She said as she passed the device to freed, who took it and put it under arm. She turned to Freed and whispered; "Take this to my room in Fairy Hills; I have some things to read."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hallo again!**

**How'd you like it? I thought the idea was rather hilarious.  
><strong>

**The Lion, The Lady and The Fairy was written by Ally-chan Ravenwood Also known as me.**

**Burning Ice was written by: Neko Erza**

**Soft Storm (One of my personal favorites) was written by: Lovex1**

**And finally, Fight Me, Bite Me was written by: Wild Rhov**

**(The three above are all rated M, by the way.)**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	2. MiraJane Needs A Moment

**A/N Hallo, Loves!**

"Hello!" A white haired woman waved to the camera. "I am the actress that plays '_MiraJane Strauss_' in the awesome show _'Fairy Tail'_!" she grinned and gave a short wave. "I am here to tell everybody something very important! Very, very important!" she nodded.

"The author of his piece of fiction, _Ally-chan Ravenwood_, would like to ask your opinion on something, but first, she asked if I would be so kind as to express her gratitude because of all the reviews that all you wonderful people have bestowed upon her. Also follows and favorites, she loves those too.

"Ally-chan believes that she would like to continue this story for a few chapters, kind of like a 'react' channel, y'know? She's also considering doing this for other genres and shows. But, more about that later.

"What she would like to ask you is; what stories should she have us react to? She asks that it not be a lemony story, however, if it is a _wonderful_ story with lemons attached, we shall skip and censor all lemons and sexual acts," she paused. "Can I say that on air?" She shrugged it off and continued.

"Ally-chan will almost accept any and all pairings. She isn't too sure about NaWen though…"

"Please give us stories! They could be fluffy, angst-y, romantic…" She leaned in close and partly covered her mouth. "Give me something to embarrass the others with, 'kay? I'm counting on you people!"

"If Ally-chan picks your story, she will give you an ultra-special mention and secret gift, so make sure you submit your suggestions!" She beamed.

"You guys, I think that's all I have to say," she pouted. "I guess, I have to hand it over to Ally-chan…" The woman perked up suddenly. "Please review and remember what I said about the others! Thank you all and have a very merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hallo, Loves!**

**How are you? How was your day?**

**I hope it was just fantabulous!**

**Please do as MiraJane says and tell me what stories you would like to see! But I dunno if I could use all of them, I mean, I'd have to permission from the authors… I just hope everybody's as nice as the ones I have chatted with. ^.^**

**I have also considered doing this with the characters of '_The Devil is a Part Timer'_, _'Ouran High school Host _Club' and _'Fruits Basket'_. I really like this idea…**

**ALSO! Gimme some good LaMir stories too! (LaMir is LaxusxMira, if you haven't figured it out by now, which you _should_ have by how much I say it...)**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves—**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	3. Lyon's Earl Grey Tea

**A/N Hallo Loves!**

**...I lied... It wasn't up on Christmas...**

**This is dedicated to Otoya Ichinose. Thank you so much!**

_**Pairing:**_**LyonxGray**

**_Fiction:_ Lyon's Earl Grey Tea**

_**Warnings:**_** Yoai and a few curse words.**

**_Rating:_ T**

* * *

><p>The entirety of the Fairy Tail guild sat on the floor once again sitting in front of the white curtain set up by Freed Justine.<p>

"Why are we doing this, I barely just got over my shock from last time!" Gray groaned as Natsu threw up at the mention of the last time this happened.

"Because," Mira told him sweetly. "I thought it would be nice for everybody to get together for a little 'Story Time'." She paused. "Plus Lyon," She smiled at the white haired ice mage. "Now, let's begin!"

_"Of all people I had to run into, it had to be Dan Straight!"_

Lucy grimaced at the name.

_The raven haired mage attempted to bellow._

_I guess I shall explain the circumstances-_

"Who is 'I'?" Romeo asked.

"The author," Wendy told him.

_Gray went off on a solo mission—_

"I never get those, thanks to Juvia!" said man yelled, glaring at his stalker beside him.

"Gray-sama is welcome, because Juvia makes sure he is never lonely." The rain woman nodded.

"Stop interrupting!" Levi told them. "I wanna read on!"

_Gray accidently touched Dan's spear and that led him to shrink. Unfortunately, the spear broke from heavy magic impact. Due to Gray's inconvenient form, Erza went to fetch him from the guild._

_At the moment, mini-Gray was sitting on Erza's shoulder with his arms crossed. They were just a few houses away from the guild and the mini-mage was preparing to hear a bunch of insults from Natsu. Erza assured his safety since she was partly responsible for this fiasco._

"I do not understand why _I_ am to blame," she muttered lowly as she speared a fork into her famous strawberry cake.

_When Titania opened the door to the guild hall, everything went silent as they stared at her. Gray looked around, scanning the room and to his relief, the Salamander was not there. Erza then made her way to where Lucy and Lyon where seated at._

"Since when am I there?" the white haired mage interrupted. "I don't remember earlier mention of me being there."

"Would you just shut up? I want to know what happens to mini-me?" Gray hissed, fully into the story that (supposedly) revolved around him. The older ice mage shrunk into his seat with a huff.

_Wait… Why was Lyon Vastia there?_

"See?!" Gray bellowed. "It's going to explain it!"

'One of his visits, I suppose,'_ Gray guessed._

_Erza sat across from Lucy and grabbed the mini-ice mage by the back of the collar and placed him in the middle of the table. Surprisingly, no one has noticed him._

"I am _not_ that oblivious!" Lucy shouted.

"Yesh you are, Lushi," Happy said with a mouth full of fish.

"Shut up, cat," she hissed.

_"Hey Erza. Where's Gray?" the Celestial mage asked._

_Erza took a moment to order some cake before answering._

"Cake always comes first," Erza nodded in approval.

_"He's right there," the scarlet-haired warrior answered._

_Gray leaned on something behind him. What it is he had his back on was something he did not know. He saw Lucy scanning the area, probably looking for him._

'Prepare to be—whoa!'_ Gray shouted mentally, clinging onto whatever he was leaning on for dear life._

_When he looked back, he noticed that he was clinging onto a sugar bottle which was being lifted from the table. When it was upside-down above a cup of tea, it started to shake. Gray tried to keep holding on, but to no avail. He fell into the cup of tea with a small _splat_. The liquid was not that cold or deep, so he had no trouble swimming up for air. This was not the end through. Someone dipped a spoon into the tea and started stirring it. Gray quickly latched onto the silverware to prevent himself from getting thrown around._

"Yeah," Canna giggled. "Gray Fullbuster; stirred, not shaken! I like it," she gave a wink to the ice mage.

_He tried screaming for help but every time he tried, the liquid would make its way into his mouth, preventing any words from coming out._

_"Did you hear something?" Lucy asked, turning to the ex-quip mage._

_The only response she got was her head shaking, so she went back to looking for Gray._

_Finally, the stirring spoon stopped and Gray's eyes were circling non-stop._

Several of the girl cooed and 'aww'd' at the mental image of a chibi Gray with swirling eyes, drenched in tea…

"Girls are weird…" Romeo muttered.

'I understand Natsu now…'_ the mini-mage mumbled in his mind, attempting not to throw up._

_The cup was then lifted from its saucer. Gray immediately recovered to see what other torture awaited him. When he turned his head to the direction the cup was tilting, he almost lost his soul._

Natsu burst out laughing at the line. "He almost lost his soul!" he repeated, banging his fist on his table.

'WHY OF ALL PEOPLE, WHY WAS LYON CHOOSING TO DRINK TEA?!'_ the raven haired head mentally screamed._

"Because I happen to love tea," Lyon stated. "It soothes my nerves."

_When Lyon's lips came into contact with the edge of the cup, he furrowed his eyebrows._

"You'd think Gray would have frozen the cup by know…" Lucy thought aloud.

'Something doesn't taste right… but it tastes better than the original,'_ he thought, bringing the cup away from his mouth to examine it._

"Why would it taste better if Gray-san bathed in Lyon-san's tea?" Wendy asked.

"Best not to ask," Charle shushed her.

_At doing so, he had a furious blush to accompany his facial features._

"I love the way the author said that," Levi giggled as she looked at Lyon's slightly reddened face.

_"What's wrong Lyon" Erza asked, looking at the snowy haired mage._

_"L-Lucy… I found Gray…" Lyon muttered, placing the cup of tea in the middle of the table slowly._

"Could you imagine if he pissed in it?" Natsu crinkled up his nose.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU SICKO!" Gray screamed, his face scarlet at the notion of him relieving himself in someone's drink… Sure he had thought about it before as a prank, but you just don't say that stuff out loud.

A few glances were cast to Lyon who had pushed away the tea he had been drinking in real life away from him with a disgusted face.

_When the two women looked inside the cup, their eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. In the cup filled with earl gray tea—_

"Get it?" Natsu jabbed Gray with his elbow. "Earl _Gray_ tea? Like _you_ flavored tea?" He howled in laughter at his own joke and eventually, the snickers of his guild mates followed close behind.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" the ice mage ordered.

"Boys," Mira smiled sweetly at the two, causing them to freeze faster than they would if they were under Erza's death glare. "I would like less interruptions during my story time, Okay?" both males nodded and muttered and 'aye sir' before the takeover mage continued reading.

_In the cup filled with earl gray tea was a half-naked mini-Gray who looked close to fainting._

_"Why is there a half-naked Gray in your tea?!" Lucy half-asked-half-demanded, covering her mouth with her hands._

"Jealous much, Lucy?" Happy chuckled.

"I believe I have already told you to shut your fish eating trap, didn't I?" she seethed.

_"I-I don't know!" Lyon stuttered, still feeling embarrassed he was about to devour his student._

_"Gray met Dan Straight and his spear broke afterwards," Erza explained, still looking at mini-Gray curiously._

"Why would you be doing that if you already knew he was in that state?" Lisanna thought aloud as she popped popcorn in her mouth.

"Obviously wondering about his situation in Lyon's cup," Erza answered.

_While Mira was handing a few of the guild members their drinks, she could not help but hear their conversation. Who could not? They were practically shouting. From all this, she came up with a brilliant idea. When it is brilliant, it involves matchmaking._

"YES!" Mira shrieked, earning a collective groan from most of the guild members. "That's what I always say!"

_"Don't you want him in your tea?" Mira giggled evilly, loud enough for the group to hear._

_By now, everyone in the guild had stopped what they were doing to listen._

_"H-Huh?" Lyon stuttered, frantically looking for a way to escape._

"There's always a window to fly out of," Happy told the white haired mage wisely.

"I can't fly, Happy," he told the cat.

_"Doesn't he taste _delicious_?" Mira taunted, now standing at the group's table._

"Ah!" I just _love_ how this author portrays me!" she giggled.

_"WHY AM I STILL HERE?!" mini-Gray bellowed loud enough for the people at their table to hear._

"I want to know the answer to that too…" the ice mage sobbed lightly.

_Mira placed strawberry shortcake in front of Erza and the scarlet mage took a bite out of it._

"That sentence makes me hungry," the redhead stated. "Someone get me some cake!" Lisanna instantly jumped up and filled the order.

_"I'm curious. What _does_ he taste like?" Erza asked the frantic mage._

_"U-Um… Vanilla? Lyon answered without a thought, not wanting to suffer Titania's wrath of a late answer._

_"BLAME MY SHAMPOO!" the mini-mage yelled again, already out of the cup of tea but still soaking wet._

"Why would Gray have vanilla flavored shampoo?" Lucy wondered aloud.

"Who has flavored shampoo period?" Lisanna giggled as she set Erza's cake in front of her.

_"Ooh~ So Gray is bathing in Lyon's tea? Naughty naughty," Mira teased, shaking her head at the soaked mage._

"Did she not get the part of the story where it wasn't my fault Lyon tried to gulp me down?" Gray groaned.

"I did _not_ try and gulp you down!" Lyon shouted in his defense.

_"WHAT?!" the two ice mages yelled simultaneously, both sporting heavy blushes on their faces._

_"Don't ask why but the tea tasted better after Lyon drank it! There! Can you stop now?" Gray told them, putting a tone of finality in his voice._

"Not after _that_ confession," Lucy muttered. Lisanna giggled at her friend's statement.

_Unfortunately, his last sentence went unheard._

"Told you," Lucy sang.

_"I'm guessing that he likes the taste of Lyon's mouth," Mira teased again in a sing-song tone._

_"He lllllikes him~" Happy rolled his tongue, appearing behind Lucy._

"I'M OUT!" Gray and Lyon shouted as they shot up from their seats and headed for the guild doors.

"You'll regret it if you walk out those doors," Mira told them, making them stop cold, an unusual shiver racking their spines. After the two had sat back down, Mira smiled again. "Let's skip ahead a bit, 'kay?"

**-X-**

_Unknown to all of them, Natsu just arrived in the guild._

"AW YEA! HERE I COME!" the dragon slayer whooped.

_The mission he took was quite tiring, so he made his way to the nearest drink—_

"Shit," Natsu muttered, predicting what was coming next.

_—the earl grey tea that Lyon had made. _

_When he took a sip, his eyes widened._

"Dammit," He whimpered.

_"This is some awesome tea!" Natsu exclaimed happily, taking in the scent of the tea._

"It's the vanilla flavored shampoo," Lisanna nodded to Lucy who giggled and nodded back.

"Shut up, you two!" Gray yelled.

_Once he said that, Lyon stopped arguing with Juvia and everyone looked at Natsu like he had just grown an extra head._

"Since when was I arguing with Juvia-chan?!" He demanded, slightly offended that he would fight with his 'beloved'.

"We skipped ahead to the good parts," Mira winked at him, making the ice mage's blood rush to his face.

_"He llllikes him~" Happy rolled his tongue once again._

_"H-Hey! Watch what you're drinking!" Gray warned the dense Dragon Slayer_

"I am _not_ dense!" Natsu shouted, springing up from his seat. Lucy rolled her eyes and dragged him back down to the bench.

_"Hey Mira! Got a recipe for this?" Natsu asked joyously._

_"Mhm~" she began, "Regular earl grey tea with a dash of Lyon's mouth and a mini Gray inside."_

_It took a few minutes for Natsu to register what he just heard before he shouted, "WHAT THE HELL?"_

"We're going to skip ahead again," Mira told everyone. "Nothing much happens except Loke goes bisexual and Lyon licks Gray all over."

"WHAT?!" the whole procession screamed.

"Just go with it!" The white haired bar maid told them. "We just got to the good part!_"_

_When Gray was behind the guild building—_

"Why was he behind the guild building?" Wendy asked.

"Because, when Lyon licked him all over, he grew back to his normal size. He _ran out_ of the guild because Lyon licked his half-naked self all over in front of everyone." She cleared her throat before continuing on with the story.

_When Gray was behind the guild building, he punched the wall beside him with so much force that it cracked under the pressure._

_"Damn it…" he cursed silently._

_He let a lone tear fall from his face._

"Aw…" Lucy, Lisanna and Wendy whimpered. Wendy jumped on the ice mage and gave him a hug. The ice mage patted the child's back awkwardly.

_Maybe it was out of fear—_

"FEAR IS _NOT_ MANLY!" Elfman shouted. Evergreen swatted him with her fan for interrupting... Not that she cared that is…

_When the second one made its way down, he quickly wiped that one away. Tears were not what he allowed himself to release over petty matters. It was not manly, as Elfman might have said._

Elfman puffed out his chest as the mention of his name and 'manly' in the same sentence.

_"Gray!"_

_When said person turned his head around, he saw Lyon was running towards him._

_"Go on and laugh!" he scowled, "Just do- Mmph!" but was soon cut off._

"'_Mmph_' only means one thing," Levi stuck up her finger. Lucy and the bluenette's eyes widened. In perfect synchronization, both girls screamed at the same time; "YOAI!"

"What's 'yaoi'?" Wendy asked.

"We'll tell you when you're older dear," Mira patted the small girl's head.

_Lyon shoved Gray against the wall, placing a hand behind his head to cushion the force. He quickly placed his cold lips on his student's, making the latter's eyes widen._

_From afar, some people accompanying Lucy and Natsu were hiding somewhere, viewing the show before them._

"Oh my gosh…" Lucy squealed as Mira read the exact same sentence on the website.

_"Oh my gosh…" Lucy gasped, placing both her hands over her mouth to prevent being overheard._

_Once Lyon's lips collided with Gray's, the latter felt like the rest of the world did not matter besides him and the man in front of him. He did not understand why his senpai was doing this but he did not want to give up this opportunity. The younger of the two melted into the kiss, giving Lyon complete control over the situation. He bit down softly on Gray's lower lip, asking for entrance. Gray gladly obliged and opened his mouth. The older mage plunged his tongue into the raven head's wet cavern, exploring every edge of it. Gray could not resist letting out a breathless moan into the kiss._

'Damn, he's good,'_ the younger ice mage thought as their lips separated, gasping for air._

Gray and Lyon shrunk down in their seats, trying to avoid the wolf whistles and laughs coming from his guild mates.

_The only thing that showed proof of their kiss was the string of saliva that connected their mouths. They stared into each other's eyes, concentrating only on the one in front of the other. When they heard a rustle, they brought themselves back to reality and whipped their heads around. They finally realized they were not alone._

"I figured his 'Spidey Sense 'would have tingled or something," Natsu muttered.

_What they saw was Erza—_

"I don't snoop on intimate moments," the scarlet haired woman told everyone, which was a boldface lie, because she and Mira have in fact gone on their share of 'snoop out new couples'.

_—Lucy, Natsu, Loke, Cana, Mira and Lisanna hiding behind a few bushes, staring at them. Lyon tch'ed in annoyance. He wanted to take Gray there and then!_

"Forward much?" Gray spat, shifting farther away from the ice mage.

"May I remind you this is fiction?!" Lyon huffed.

_He then started to pull Gray off somewhere else by the wrist._

_"What are you doing?" Gray questioned his senpai."_

"Like you really don't know," Cana hiccuped.

_"Getting some privacy and proving who belongs to you," Lyon replied nonchalantly._

"You mean 'who _you_ belong to'!" Levi put in.

_"Y-You don't mean…" Gray stuttered, feeling too embarrassed to even finish his sentence._

"HELL YEAH, HE DOES!" Cana cheered.

_"You guys peek and I'll freeze your tongues," Lyon threatened, directing it towards the ones who stalked him._

_When the two arrived at Gray's place, let's just say that some inappropriate sounds could be heard inside._

"Oh Mavis," Mira fanned herself with her hand. "I need to cool down after that!" she sighed.

"I am never coming here again," Lyon stated as he stood up and walked out of the hall with a disturbed look on his face.

"I might not either," Gray said as he followed the older mage out the door.

"That—" Lucy started.

"Was—" Levi said the next word, with Lisanna bringing up the rear with the last word…

"KWAII!" All three girls squealed as they jumped in a circle, holding hands.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hallo again!**

**Sorry I didn't have this up earlier, I was busy... watching _You Are Beautiful_... It's a K-Drama, I strongly suggest it.**

**Okay, Kumquat42, thank you for suggesting a LyonxGray fic, for your gift, you get Lyon's used tea cup! I washed it first, so no worries...**

**The fiction they are reactint to is called _'Lyon's Earl Grey Tea'_. It is by Otoya Ichinose. I would like to thank you for being so kind and letting me use your awesome work! I hope I did this to your expectations, and didn't offend you... I really tried hard! You get this special batch of Sugar Cranberry cookies! Baked specially for you!**

**ALSO! I have decided, go ahead and gimme lemons too!**

**Don't forget to suggest stories and pairings!**

**Song Of The Day: _Good Boy_ by G-Dragon and Taeyang.**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	4. Love

**A/N Hallo, Loves!**

**This is dedicated to Moi.**

_**Pairing:**_** NatsuxJuvia**

_**Fiction:**_** Love**

_**Warni**__**ngs:**_ **Uhh... Kissing? Swimming in one's undergarments? Ah, and cursing.**  
><span>

_**Rating:**_ **T+**

* * *

><p>"We're doing this again?" Gray sobbed.<p>

"Don't worry, you're not in the main pair," MiraJane assured him as everyone got situated.

"Who is?" Lucy asked.

"You'll find out soon," she sang, and began reading.

**-X-**

_"Natsu-sama," Juvia panted between kisses. "Please, not in the guild."_

"Well that escalated quickly," Cana snorted.

_Natsu placed kisses from the corner of her mouth to her ear. He sucked on the place right behind her earlobe making the water mage moan._

"Hang on a second!" Natsu and Gray both shot up from their seats.

"Juvia, why were you kissing Natsu?!" Gray demanded.

"It was clearly forced!" the Rain Woman screamed. "I would never allow anyone but Gray-sama to kiss me!"

"And I wouldn't kiss Juvia," Natsu shook his head. "She's kissed _you_ too many times!"

_Natsu drew back and looked the woman in the eyes. "I have to remind you who you belong to," he said before diving after her again._

"Wow, possessiveness," Lisanna giggled.

"He's part dragon, you know," Lucy whispered.

_"To Juvia, it seems as if –agh- Natsu-sama has to –nnh- remind himself of whom I belong to," Juvia panted. Natsu pulled back and looked at her again._

_"It's kinda hard to remember when you hang on Icicle Pants all the time," He growled._

"I have a name, dammit!" Gray yelled.

_"Juvia doesn't like it either," she pouted. "And it was Natsu-sama's idea to continue like this."_

_"I only said_ act _like you still love him!" He whisper yelled._

"Ooh, he's gonna get it," Lucy announced.

_"Juvia does only act!" Juvia exclaimed._

_"It doesn't seem like it!" Natsu shouted back._

"Cue the typhoon," Lisanna stuck her finger in the air,

_Juvia growled in disgust and brushed past Natsu to the storage door. Natsu spun around and grabbed his girlfriend's wrist._

_"Juvia—"_

"Beg for mercy now," Cana chuckled.

_Juvia sent him a hard glare. "Juvia does not cheat. She only pretends to love Gray-san so Mira-san will not want to get into Juvia's and Natsu-sama's personal lives!" She yelled. _

"Do you guys _really_ do that?" Mira asked. She shook her head. "I am suspitiously of all of you now," she announced, "Even the crack pairings! Okay, now back to the story."

_"Juvia cannot believe you do not trust her!" she evaporated her hand and reformed it out of his grasp. She slipped out of the storage room door and left the guild._

_Natsu went off to find that Ice Bastard to take his frustrations out on._

"I HAVE A NAME!" Gray yelled. "I hate this author," he slumped in his seat.

_A few hours later, Natsu sat at the bar sulking, his anger burned out long ago. He glanced to the opened guild doors at the pouring rain outside and it tore him apart inside._

_He slammed his fist against the bar with a growl of frustration._

_It wasn't that he didn't trust Juvia; it was that he didn't trust Gray not to fall in love with his woman and try to take her for himself._

"A _man_ makes sure his woman never gets taken away by another man!" Elfman bellowed.

_He got up and ran out into the rain. He had to make this right._

"Wait, what did he have to make right?" Wendy asked.

"You see dear, Natsu is a piece of suspicious scum, and he hurt Juvia's feelings by accusing her of something she would never do, and now she is sad and angry," Mira explained quickly before she got back to the story.

**_-X-_**

_Juvia sat in Natsu's bathtub with her knees drawn up to her chest. She gently rocked back and forth, hugging her knees closer. She paused in her self-wallowing to heat the water molecules around her. The water had gone cold hours ago._

_As soon as she left the guild, she found herself at Natsu's home in the woods. She walked right to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She always felt best with her element. She drew a nice hot bath and soaked while she listened to her depression in the form of raindrops outside the window._

"Juvia feels sorry for Juvia," Juvia sniffled, earning a tight hug from a certain Air Maiden.

_A few minutes later, she got out and got dressed._

_She dressed in her usual blue outfit, but paired it with her old pink umbrella. She popped it open and started walking out the door. Instead of walking into town, she only walked farther into the woods, to a special spot in the woods only she and Natsu knew about._

_It was a stream running around several trees; it twists and turns until it comes to a large lake with a small waterfall. She cheered up enough when she saw the spot so that the rain and clouds cleared up._

"Yay, Juvia-san is happy again!" Wendy grinned, seeing how her hug fixed all the problems.

_Juvia wiped her brow, now it was humid. She eyed the waterfall._

_How she wanted to jump in! But she had just taken a bath..._

_"Juvia doesn't care!" She declared—_

"YOLO!" a random person shouted.

—A_nd climbed up the rock face up to the water fall. She looked at the fifteen foot drop and took a deep breath. She stripped down to her underwear and backed up a few feet. She took the running start and jumped high into the air, she shivered as the cold water enveloped her. Once she reached the bottom of the lake, she planted her feet and used her water to propel her so she was shot into the air a few feet until she was dropped back into the water._

_She sighed as she swam around on her back. She stared at the blue sky above her through the clearing in the trees. Her thoughts started to wonder._

_"Why doesn't he trust Juvia?" She thought aloud. "He told Juvia to pretend to like Gray-san!"_

"You're in trouble now," Happy snorted.

_A new thought struck her. "Is Natsu-sama embarrassed of Juvia? Is he afraid of what people might think of him and Juvia together?" The water around her began to boil, but then she made the water molecules slow drastically, making the water almost freeze. "Natsu-sama is embarrassed of Juvia," She said slowly._

"When she comes to that conclusion, you take the girl out and show her off to the world!" Lucy advised.

"What person would want to show _you_ off?" Happy asked.

"GET OVER HERE!" Lucy screamed as she lunged for the cat. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Could we get back to the story? Juvia want to see herself end up with Gray-sama," the water mage hung onto the ice mage's arm. Mira continued as Gray tried to shake Juvia off.

_ "B-But Juvia loves him!" She whispered so lowly she was barely sure she heard herself. She was about to cry but stopped when she heard a voice call her name from a few feet away. She looked over to Gray at the lake's bank and her eyes widened when she realized when she was just in her underwear._

"Gray, you Peeping Tom!" Lisanna screeched. "You should be _ashamed_!"

_She brought up her hand and suddenly, the lake was covered in a thick fog._

_"J-Juvia, you mind dispelling the fog? It's muggy as it is!" Gray exclaimed._

"You're as pervy as it is," Lucy mocked in the same tone MiraJane had used.

_"Juvia asks you to wait a second, Gray-sama!" She yelled as she swam incredibly fast to the bank and got out. She ran to the rock face and quickly climbed up. She quickly dispelled the fog once she was up, but she held her clothes closely to her body to cover herself up from the male in the water below._

"Why didn't she put her clothes _on_?" Romeo asked.

"Juvia was still wet," the bluenette informed him.

_"You didn't have to get out Juvia," Gray snickered. Juvia noticed he was only in his boxers. "I was just going to join you."_

"Shit's about to go down," Bixlow laughed.

_"O-Oh," Juvia looked to the ground._

_"Come back in," Gray urged as he entered the water._

_"N-no." She refused and stepped back farther unto the rock ledge. "Juvia was just getting out."_

_Gray put his fist to his palm under the water. "Ice-make: Slide," He whispered. Suddenly, there was a huge water slide with an ice path right under Juvia's feet, causing her to slip and fall onto the slide. She slid down the slide, screaming all the way._

_As Juvia was to hit the water, Gray reached out and caught her._

"Sneaky bastard," Natsu muttered.

_"Juvia," He whispered as he brought her close._

_"Gray-sama," She stared at him wide-eyed. In a second, Gray's lips crashed onto Juvia's._

_It took Juvia a few minutes to register what had happened before she pushed him back with all her might. She stared at the man in front of her with a betrayed look in her eyes._

_"Why did Gray-sama do that?!" She demanded with the most furious tone he had ever heard her use with anyone, let alone him. Gray stared at her, still shocked he was even pushed away._

_"I-I... Juvia," He tried to swim closer to her but was pushed back with a wave of water._

_Juvia looked around for her clothes, but didn't see them, so she just swam to the bank of the lake and got out. She ran through the forest, in her underwear towards Natsu's house. Once she got there, she slammed the door and ran straight to the bedroom._

_She collapsed onto the bed, face down. She cried into the pillow she used when she slept over sometimes._

Wolf whistles sounded throughout the guild like last time.

_After a few minutes, she lifted up her head._

_"Juvia and Natsu-sama cannot hide this any longer!" She decided. "Juvia will go and tell Natsu-sama!" She quickly got up and got dressed and set out for the guild._

_Once she was there, she scanned the room for that pink head of hair she had grown to love so much. When she spotted it, she ran towards it. She froze when she saw what the man was doing._

"What was it?!" Lucy demanded.

**_-X-_**

_I ran to Fairy Hills first._

"We don't give two shits about _you!_ We wanna know what Natsu was doing!" Lisanna cried.

"Lisanna dear, this is in Natsu's point of view," Mira explained.

"Ah, I see," the white haired woman cleared her throat, and then nodded. "Carry on."

_I jumped up to her window and looked into the room, no one was there, so I ran out of town to the woods in which I lived. I opened the door and sniffed around. Were hose tears?_

"Hose tears," Natsu snorted a laugh.

"It was a typo; the author meant '_those_'." Levi pointed out.

_I ran into the bathroom and suddenly felt light headed. She used bath oils? She only needed those when she needed to relax beyond belief. I went out of the room to escape the smell and to go find Juvia. I followed her strong lavender scent through the forest. I looked through some bushes and froze at the sight before him. Juvia swam on her back wearing almost nothing, talking to herself._

_"Why doesn't he trust Juvia?" She demanded. "He told Juvia to pretend to like Gray-san!" She paused before her tone softened. "Is Natsu-sama embarrassed of Juvia? Is he afraid of what people might think of him and Juvia together?" my eyes widened._

_'No! That's not it at all!' I mentally shouted._

"Then tell _her_ that!" Gray shouted.

_The water around her began to boil around Juvia, but then she made the water molecules slow drastically, making the water almost freeze._

_"Natsu-sama is embarrassed of Juvia," She said slowly. I smelled the faint smell of salt before I jerked my head to the other side of the lake side to where I heard a twig snap._

"You see?" Natsu put his hand up. "That's what I mean by 'spidey sense'."

_"Juvia!" I scowled at Gray who stood at the bank, surprisingly fully clothed. Juvia's head rolled over to the Ice Bastard, and then she looked down. She brought her had up and suddenly, there was a thick fog covering the lake. I growled audibly when I realized Gray had seen what Juvia had been wearing._

_Almost nothing._

"Don't mess with a Dragon Slayer's girl," Gajeel bellowed. Levi blushed slightly and scooted a millimeter closer to the gruff Dragon Slayer.

_"Juvia, you mind dispelling this fog? It's muggy as it is!" I was about to go and rip the guy's head off, but then remembered Juvia's words._

_'She thinks I don't trust her," I thought sadly. 'I'll let her play this out.' I decided._

_"Juvia asks you to wait a second, Gray-sama!"_

_'Good,' I thought. 'She's getting dressed.'_

_A few second later, the fog dispelled and I saw Juvia on top of the rock outcrop covering herself with her clothes._

_"You didn't have to get out, Juvia," Gray snickered. He stripped down to his boxers, "I was just going to join you,"_

_'Oh hell no,' I screamed in my head._

_"O-oh," Juvia looked at the stone ground under her._

_"Come back in," Gray said seductively as he stepped into the water._

"I love how the verb changed from _'urged'_ to _'said seductively'_ when it changed to Natsu's point of view." Levi giggled.

_'What the hell?' I clenched my fists._

_"N-no, Juvia was just getting out," Juvia stepped back a pace. My grip loosened slightly._

_I saw Gray get into his position to cast his magic. I cocked my eyebrow._

_'What's he doing?'_

_All the sudden, Juvia was slipping on a slide made of ice and was in Gray's arms He looked at her for a second before he pulled her forward a bit and kissed her._

_I swear I stood there for three minutes, watching them kiss._

_'Why isn't she pushing him away?' I mentally screamed._

"Because she liiiiikes him!" Happy shouted.

_I turned away in disgust and ran to the guild._

_When I got there, I busted open the doors._

_"Mira, I need whiskey!" I yelled as I stomped up to the bar. She looked at me strangely before getting me a shot glass. "Double shot," I growled. She lifted an eyebrow before she pulled out a double shot glass from behind the counter and a full bottle of whiskey and poured me a glass._

_"Natsu, what happened?" Mira asked as I downed my shot._

"Yes, tell Mira-neechan," MiraJane cooed.

_"Another," I demanded, ignoring her question. She reluctantly poured me another glass. I down it quickly, savoring the burn in my throat._

_Several glasses later, I was drunk and couldn't see straight. I walked up to none other than Levi McGarden._

"Me?!" the script mage squeaked.

_"I love you and Gray can't have you!" I told her before I bent down to her level and kissed her roughly. Levi pushed me away and screamed. I cocked an eyebrow at her and was about to reply when there was a deafening crack of lightning outside. I turned towards the doors just in time to see a retreating Juvia, "Juvia!" I yelled as I ran out of the hall towards the woman. "Juvia wait!"_

"And to think Natsu-san accused Juvia of cheating," Juvia scoffed. "You yourself were cheating behind Juvia's back!"

_"Natsu-sama, leave Juvia alone!" Juvia yelled over her shoulder. I finally caught up to the Rain Woman and caught her wrist. She jerked at my grip, but didn't break out of it as she did the day before. I turned her around, she looked at the ground, but I still saw the tears running down her cheeks. "Juvia thought you were ashamed of her, that's why she thought you didn't want to tell the guild. But Juvia sees now, she will leave you alone to continue your relationship with Levi-san," She sniffled._

"You wanna go, Salamander?!" Gajeel shouted, standing up and blocking Levi from Natsu's view.

"I don't want Levi!" the pinkette shouted. "I've got Lucy!"

"You don't have me!" the holder mage shouted. "I'm an independent young woman, and I don't need a boyfriend!"

"You couldn't get one either," Happy pointed out.

"Neither could you, male cat," Charle scoffed.

_I furrowed my eyebrows. "Who would be ashamed of you, Juvia?" I asked gently._

"Gray would!" Cana burst.

_Her head shot up._

_"What does Natsu-sama mean?" Before anything else could happen, I enveloped her in a hug._

_"Juvia, I love you," I whispered._

_"Natsu-sama was just kissing another woman! How could he say he loves Juvia?!" Her temperature raised so much, she was boiling. I let go of her and looked her in the eye._

_"I was just kissing you," I told her._

_"Natsu-sama was just kissing Levi-san!" Juvia shouted._

_"Oh, I thought I was kissing you," I scratched the back of my neck. "I'm pretty drunk, so I don't really see great right now," I explained. "I probably just saw her blue hair and thought it was you."_

"So you could have been kissing Wendy, and you would have never known?" Levi asked in horror.

"Why the hell would I kiss _Wendy_?!" he shouted.

"Child, let's go this way a bit," Charle shooed Wendy to sit across the guild hall from Natsu.

"There's no way I would ever kiss Wendy!" he shouted.

_"You thought you were kissing Juvia?" Juvia asked. I nodded. "So you don't love Levi-san?"_

Gajeel cracked his knuckles threatening.

_"Juvia, how could I love any other woman when I've got you?" I asked. "Wait, you were kissing Gray!" I recalled._

_"Gray-san kissed Juvia against her will! She didn't like it at all!" She proclaimed._

"That's a sentence I'd never thought I'd hear…" Gray muttered.

_I scowled. "I'm going to kill him!" I yelled._

"That one, I hear daily," the ice mage said.

_I turned to run back to the guild, but stumbled. I would have fell if Juvia hadn't have caught me._

_"Natsu-sama may kill Gray-san tomorrow, but for now, Juvia and Natsu-sama are going home."_

_I nodded. I stopped walking and turned to Juvia, who copied my actions._

_"I love you, Juvia," I leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips._

_Juvia pulled back. "Natsu-sama's breath reeks of alcohol," her nose scrunched up._

"You got something against the smell of alcohol?!" Cana shouted, glaring at Juvia.

"N-No, Cana-san," the Rain Woman shook her hand in front of her defensively

_I nodded, "That's what happens when you drink yourself stupid enough to kiss Levi McGarden," I laughed._

"Hey, you jerk!" Levi screamed.

_Next thing I knew, I was hit in the head. I looked down to what hit me, it was a book._

"Serves you right," the script mage huffed.

_Juvia laughed hysterically as I tried to rub the knot out of the back of my head._

_"I love you Natsu-sama!" Juvia exclaimed before she pulled me into a sweet kiss._

"Aw…" several females cooed.

"This would never happen!" Juvia screamed. "It is even less likely than Juvia going out with Lyon-san!"

"How do I know you mean that?" Mira asked. "You could be acting and really, you could be going out with Natsu!"

"I have LUCY!" Natsu yelled, holding the mage around the waist.

"GET OFF ME!" she screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hallo Again!**

**Happy New Years! And Happy Birthday to K-kun (My other Oniichan!)! Hope you have a good one! =D**

**As I said earlier, this chapter is dedicated to me! I wanted to get something up before New Years, so I used my own piece fiction called Love.**

**ACTUALLY! I take that back! This is dedicated to RavenNM. This person inspired me to write Love because of their fiction called Mate Hunt. Please check that out! =) RavenNM, you get... Umm... JUVIA'S UMBRELLA! Happy New Years!**

**I ALMOST FORGOT! Shout out to John Newman, who randomly review and put song lyrics on my story... Good to see you, guy.**

**Don't forget to suggest sctuff, 'kay?**

**Song Of The Day: _Ringa Linga_ by Taeyang.**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	5. The Full Story: Chapter One

**A/N Hallo Loves!**

_**Dedication:**_** Oniichan (His username is Light-Sound****, please check him out! =D)**

_**Pairing:**_** NaLu**

_**Warnings:**_ **Well... Death By Fluff? And cursing. You guys should know me by know. :P  
><strong>

_**Rating:**_** T**

* * *

><p>"Mira, I really don't feel comfortable doing this," Gray told the takeover mage. "Everything you have picked so far has been terribly awkward and weird. I don't think we should read anymore."<p>

"Don't worry," the white haired mage smiled sweetly at him. "Lisanna picked the story this time!"

All eyes were turned to the she-devil's younger sister. The woman smiled at them whilst MiraJane began.

_Lucy chocked back sobs as she pressed her ear against the infirmary door. Wendy was talking to Master and Gajeel._

"I don't like it!" The said blonde screamed. "We're only twenty words in and I'm already sobbing! I hate it!"

"WHO MADE LUCY CRY?!" Natsu demanded as he leapt upon a table, and putting his fists up in a fighting stance and glaring at the people in the guild.

"I'm not crying, idiot," Lucy sighed as she drug him down to sit with her.

**_"_**_Natsu… Dead... Gajeel… Tell Lucy," She only heard bits and pieces of the heartbreaking conversation, but it was enough. She pulled away from the door, not able to hold back her sobs any longer; she covered her mouth with her hand in an attempt to muffle her cries._

"What the hell?" Natsu shouted. "I'm already dead?! How'd I die?"

_"It's… It's all my fault," she sobbed._

Natsu looked at the blonde beside him with a cocked eyebrow.

"I'm sure I didn't mean too!" she exclaimed.

"If you two would SHUT UP, then maybe we could find out what happened!" Cana scolded the two.

_"If it wasn't for me, he would still be here," she looked around the hall, grief taking over. How could she stay here if Natsu wasn't? How could she roam these halls, memories of Natsu haunting everywhere she looked? The answer? She couldn't. In a split-second she made a decision; leave._

"Don't leave, Lu-chan!" Levi cried.

"I'm not really leaving, Levy-chan," Lucy reassured her best friend.

_She turned and ran down the stairs, tears blinding her vision. She almost knocked Mira over in her mad dash to the guild doors. She had to go, where she didn't know. All she knew was it had to be anywhere but here._

"Like I would ever leave Fairy Tail," she scoffed.

**_*Three days prior*_**

"Alright, explanation time!" Lisanna bubbled.

_Natsu and Lucy had just got back from their honeymoon the previous night._

The ever present wolf whistles sounded through the guild once again, causing Lucy to go red and Natsu to beam with pride.

_Now they were lying in bed—_

"Do we need to excuse the children?" Charle asked as she looked at Wendy, Romeo and Asuka.

_—they had both been awake for some time but neither of them wanted to get up. Lucy's head rested on Natsu's bare chest while her delicate fingers traced meaningless doodles on his stomach and Natsu slowly stroked her golden hair._

"Aw… such a romantic setting," Mira cooed.

"More like a naughty setting," Cana giggled.

"Shut up," Lucy whined.

_"Hey, Natsu?" Lucy picked up her head to look at her pink haired husband._

"I like that term," Levi said. "Her pink haired husband…"

"_Her Pink Haired Bad Boy_," Cana snorted, referencing another fanfiction she had read before.

_He hummed in response, looking down at her. "Don't you think we should go to the guild soon?" He looked at her with a pouted. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him._

_"No way," he nuzzled into her hair._

"Thanks for thinking of us, buddy," Gray said sarcastically as he patted the Dragon Slayer's back.

_"But we've been gone for two months," Lucy tied to pull away from him, but was held fast by his tight grip._

"A two month honey moon?" Erza cocked her eyebrow.

_"So?" he pouted._

_"That's a whole month longer than we said we'd be gone." Natsu did nothing but tighten his grip._

"You guys ran away for a month?" Romeo stared at the couple.

"Of course not!" Lucy waved her hands in front of herself defensively.

_"Can't they wait another day?" He yawned as he let go of her to stretch his arms above his head. Lucy saw this as her chance and jumped out of bed. Natsu looked over to her curiously, his arms still above his head._

"I see where your priorities lie," Lisanna huffed playfully.

_"If you won't get out of bed, then I'll just go to the guild by myself!" She declared. As she turned to leave, Natsu reached all the way over the bed and grabbed her by the wrist. Yanking hard, Natsu pulled her back onto the soft mattress, her back to him. He wrapped his arms tighter around her than he did before. "Natsu, let go of me!" The more Lucy struggled, the tighter his grip became. He drew her closer and buried his face in her hair._

_A smirk played across her lips as she thought of an escape plan. She started to squirm uncomfortably._

_"N-Natsu," she gasped out, "You're burning me," she tried to shove his hands off her skin exposed be the short lavender night gown she wore._

"Sneaky, sneaky," Lisanna gave the blonde holder mage a high five.

_As soon as Natsu had heard her, his eyes widened and he released her. As soon as he did, Lucy bolted out of bed, and into the bathroom. When she got to the door, she turned around and blew her adorably-dumbfounded husband a raspberry. She saw him make a move to go after her, so she slammed the door and locked it._

_"That was a dirty trick, Luce," He yelled as he jiggled the door._

_"How else was I going to let you go, huh?" She asked as she turned on the shower._

Levi giggled. "Another typo," she giggled. "I think the author meant: How else was I going to let _you_ go!"

_"I wasn't," Lucy could almost hear the grin in his voice. She rolled her eyes as she disrobed and stepped into the hot streams of water._

_After a few minutes, the water turned a temperature that would put Gray to shame._

"What's that supposed to mean?!" the ice mage demanded.

"It means you're colder than a snowman's ass," Natsu answered.

"HOW WOU YOU KNOW HOW COLD MY ASS IS?!"

"You know… in Fight Me Bite me—"

"SHUT UP, CANA, NO ONE NEEDS TO HEAR THAT!" Both males screeched at the same time.

_Lucy mentally cursed herself for letting Natsu pick out a house with only one water heater__**. **__Natsu was probably in the kitchen, running hot water just to turn her into a human Popsicle._

"How mean!" Wendy cried. "Natsu-san, why are you being so mean to Lucy-san?"

"Because she probably deserved it," the pinkette scoffed.

_"Natsu quit it!" She yelled out the shower door. The water stayed the same temperature if not got colder. Lucy soon got fed up with it and stepped out of the shower. She wrapped herself in a white fuzzy towel, shut off the water and went back into the bedroom. She could literally hear him snickering from in the kitchen._

"This is why I would never get married to Natsu," Lucy sighed.

_She sighed and got dressed. She dressed in a navy blue tank top and a jean miniskirt, with her usual leather boots, belt and keys. She quickly brushed her hair and put a small section of it into a side ponytail. Even after Lucy got dressed, she was still cold, so she threw on a coat._

"See?!" the holder mage blurted out. "You gave me hypothermia!"

_"You're mean." Lucy pouted as she entered the kitchen to see Natsu hunched over the sink snickering while the sound of running water filled the room. He instantly shut off the water and turned to face his shivering wife._

_"I thought it would help you with your 'burns'," He smiled innocently at her. Lucy rolled her eyes and then shivered once more._

_"Yeah, well thanks to you, I'm freezing," She pulled her coat around herself tightly._

_"C'mere," he crooked his finger, beckoning her to come closer. Hesitantly, she stepped forward. He turned her around so that she faced the icebox. He slipped her coat off of her. Heating up his palms, he ran his hands up and down her arms._

_"Natsu, if you really burn me," She started in a warning tone. His hands glided up to her shoulders and massaged the small knots created the cold water. The combination of the small circles with the heat left Lucy feeling wonderful._

_When he had finished, he wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her back a step into his warm arms and hugged her from behind._

_"I love you, Luce," He said into the crook in her neck._

"Aww…" the females cooed.

"See Lucy?" Mira giggled. "Natsu can be sweet!"

_"I love you too," She turned around and kissed him. After a minute, she pulled back and glanced at the clock. "Natsu, we need to go, we're late!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door._

_"Hey Luce, I should probably get dressed first," Lucy looked back at her husband; he was still shirtless and was only wearing his blue pajama bottoms. Lucy stared for a minute then nodded, pushing him towards the bedroom._

_"Hurry or I'll leave you!"_

"You know I would," the blonde scoffed.

"You have before," the pinkette grumbled.

"DID YOU GUYS FORGET ABOUT THE FACT THAT NATSU DIED IN THE FIRST OF THE CHAPTER?!" Everyone in the guild turned to a certain bluenette script mage.

"YEAH, HOW _DID_ LUCY KILL ME?" Natsu shouted.

"You'll all figure out next week," Mira giggled as she snapped the laptop shut.

"Next week?!" Levi whined. "Can't we do it _now_?"

"No," MiraJane shook her head as she stored the laptop away. "See you all next week!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hallo again!**

**Yes, this will be continued next week! And for the next like, _ten_ weeks! Yay! =D**

**This is my fic, by the way. It's called The Full Story.**

**DON'T WORRY! I'm not always going to have them react to my stories, it's just for now until I get permission from a few people.**

**Even thought I usually go by my dad's saying _'Better to ask forgiveness than to beg permission.'_ I thought I would rather _not_ risk my account getting banned. SO! I have to wait for people to respond to me...**

**Although, I do have something special coming this Friday(hopefully), so keep a look out! I am super excited for Friday, to be perfectly honest, because the author of that fic is super nice! ^.^**

**Alright, I want to know who keeps posting song lyrics... Don't stop, but I wanna know who it is!**

**Hehe, I almost forgot... Oniichan, you get a real hug, because I live with you! Well, we both live with our parents... WHATEVER! Never mind, I don't want to hug you, you get... Lucy's... Bath Towel? ^^ Yeah, Lucy's bath towel!**

**Good luck to everybody who starts school tomorrow (Or did yesterday), I hope you have a good year, and don't fail any classes! And occasionally get off this website to study.**

**Alright, I'm done now! ^^'**

**Song Of The Day: _Immortals_ by Fall Out Boy.**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	6. A Surfers Love: Chapter One

**A/N Hallo Loves!**

**_Dedication:_ EternalBlaze5**

_**Pairing:**_** NaLu**

_**Fiction:**_** A Surfer's Love**

_**Warnings:**_** Not much, but a few curse words...**

_**Rating:**_** T**

* * *

><p>"It was <em>Erza's<em> turn to pick, but since she's at home sick, Levi picked this one!" Lisanna announced as she sat on a high stool by the bar. "And since Oneechan is also feeling sick, I'm going to read it to all of you." She grinned brightly at everyone.

"This had better be a good one, Levi-chan," Lucy whispered to her blue haired best friend beside her in a threatening tone. The bluenette nodded.

"Don't worry, Lu-chan, I didn't pick one with an insane pairing," she told her just as Lisanna started reading.

_"So, where are we going tomorrow?" I asked my mother Layla as I saw her packing her things._

"Mama's in this?" Lucy asked. She shrugged with a smile. "I hope it's good!"

_"Lucy, dear, we're going on a vacation!" she clasped hers hands together and her eyes glittered. "Isn't this wonderful?!"_

"Oh my Lord, it's my mother," the blonde groaned.

_I laughed nervously. "Are we going to the beach?" I asked a bit wearily._

"Ooh, this is gonna be good," Cana predicted.

"Why would you say that?" Lisanna asked curiously.

"Obviously. Most men only swim in swim trunks. Meaning, there is going to be lots of implied eye candy in this!"

"Charle, what's eye candy?" Wendy whispered to the white Exceed. The white cat shook her head at the question, hoping to preserve the girl's innocents.

_She nodded her head enthusiastically. "We sure are! Oh, it's gonna be so much fun!"_

_I let out a nervous laugh. "Ma… you know I don't like showing a lot of skin… I'm pretty self-conscious about myself."_

"When is Lucy ever self-conscious?" Gray asked. "She has, on more than one occasion, tried to use her so called sex-appeal on restaurant managers and such for a lower price!"

"When you say it like that, you make me sound like a tramp!" the woman yelled at him. "And what do you mean '_so-called_', I have tons of charm!"

"Okay, let's just say this," Erza interrupted. "Lucy is only self-conscious of her body because it is part of her character in this story! Alright?" the two flinched and ended the argument because of Erza's death glare.

_She zipped up her suitcase and stood up patting me on the shoulder. "Don't worry dear! You look gorgeous and have a wonderful body any man would die for!"_

"I don't think mothers are supposed to say that kind of thing…" Laki mused.

_She smiled slyly and I saw a glint in her eye. "I'll even let you pick up a few boys, but don't go too far, okay. I really don't want to be a grandma any time soon."_

"ESSPECIALLY THAT!" Lucy screamed.

_My cheeks flared. "Ma! Stop teasing!" She just laughed and walked towards the stairs._

_"Just get packed! We're going whether you like it or not." And with that, she disappeared up the steps._

_I let out a long sigh. This is the daily life of Lucy Heartfilia, which is me by the way. Having a hyper active mom isn't always a good thing. But she's fun in her own way. And me. I'm a regular 17 year old girl._

"I'm a year younger in this," Lucy thought aloud.

_I don't really like being around people a lot. I just feel that it's always awkward or something. It always depends on who the people are though._

"It's called being an introvert." Levi informed. "I'm actually Lucy-chan isn't one, by how much she was alone most of her child life."

"I was itching to know people by the time I left the Heartfilia Estate!" the blonde told her.

_I have a few friends here and there. I wonder, should I invite them?_

"Just remember, the story probably won't progress if you do," Lisanna commented.

_I walked up to my room grabbing my suitcase and filled it with clothes. It's just gonna be me and my mom. It's better that way isn't it?_

"It's gonna happen," Levi giggled. "And by 'it's' I mean sh—"

"Alright, there are children present," Lucy clapped a hand over her mouth.

_..._

_The next Morning_

_"Lucy! Come on! It's time to go!" Layla yelled from the bottom of the steps. "Coming!" I yelled back trudging my large suitcase down the steps._

_When I reached the bottom I wiped off a few beads of sweat. That was a work out!_

"Wimp," Natsu scoffed.

"Hey!" Lucy shouted. "It was probably really heavy!"

_"Isn't it a beautiful day today?" Layla said springing out the door and admiring the warmth in the air. "A perfect day to catch some rays!"_

_I agreed with her walking out the door. Then I threw my suitcase into the back seat of our car. Ma did the same._

"I love how you call her 'Ma'" Cana said after she wiped amber liquid from her ale tankard off her lips.

_"Hop in Lu-tan! Vacation time!" she scooted over into the driver's seat as I did the passenger seat. The car roared to life and now we were on our way to our resort that sat on the beach._

_During the whole ride my mom had the radio blasting and was singing old songs from Michael Jackson to Price and Elvis. It was pure torture especially because of the fact my mom couldn't sing._

"Juvia believes that was a low blow," the bluenette stated.

_The ride was about 6 hours away._

Natsu gagged at the thought of a six hour car ride.

"Wimp," Lucy chuckled.

_Around the 2nd hour, I decided to catch some Z's. I closed my eyes and before I knew it, my consciousness had slipped away._

_..._

_I woke up to the chirps of seagulls, the crashing of waves against the shore, and could smell the fresh ocean water._

_I immediately perked up, and my mom was putting on her sun glasses and hat. She had her bathing suit in hand. "Get your bathing suit, Lu Lu! We're heading straight to the beach!"_

_I rubbed my eyes and lazily got out the car. Digging in my suitcase, I grabbed out my swimming suit, towel and goggles, throwing them over my shoulder._

_We headed into a nearby bathroom, and I quickly changed, throwing my hair up into a ponytail. I slung my goggles around my neck and tucked my towel under my arm._

_I stepped out the bathroom stall and looked into the mirror. I smiled contently. Just the way I like it. I had on a pink one piece swimming suit with black polka dots on it, and some black swimming shorts._

"You gotta use what you got, girl," Cana shook her head in disapproval.

"Hey! Just because _you_ dress like that all the time, doesn't mean we all should!" Levi shouted. "Some people don't have the _assets_ others do," she mumbled, looking down to her tiny chest. She squeaked when Gajeel put an arm around her shoulder and drug her close.

_I don't like to show a lot of skin, remember? I hate when guys stare at me, because of my oversized proportions. Big breasts, wide hips, a skinny waist. All that draws a lot of attention to you and I try to keep it at a minimum._

"It's true, that is a downside," Lucy sighed. "Especially when Natsu tries to roast the guy…"

"It's his own fault!" the pinkette declared. "You're mine!"

"I am _not_, so stop saying it!" the blonde shouted at him.

_My mom had on a green bikini. She had on her hat and sunglasses too._

"I kinda imagined Bisca there, to be honest," Lisanna said.

"Why me?" the mother asked.

"I dunno, just one of those random things."

_"Time to let loose and relax!" she yelled. And with that, we walked out into the evening sunlight, being welcomed by the hot sand that sunk in between your toes when you walked._

"Hot sand blisters my feet too bad," Wendy admitted.

"Mine too!" Romeo agreed.

_We walked further onto the sand. "I'll be setting up our area here." Layla said propping up her umbrella._

_"Okay." I called back. I looked around. Now what should I do? Just play around in the sand or something?_

_I stared into the distance and I saw a huge crowd of people. Hmm, wonder what's happening over there?_

"Never go towards the people!" Levi yelled. "They might be having a crab fight or something!"

_I walked closer to the group of people keeping my eyes on them, and before I knew it I had collided with something and fell onto the ground._

_I wiped my butt._

Gray and Natsu snickered.

"You immature four year olds!" Lucy scolded them. "The author meant I wiped the sand off the bottom of my swim shorts!"

_"Oh, I'm sorr-"_

_As I looked up I was at a loss for words. There was a holy being standing in front of me. A tanned, pink haired male in orange swimming shorts. With rippling muscles and toned abs and features._

"Holy being, eh, Luce?" Natsu nudged the holder mage with his elbow.

"Shut the hell up, the sun was probably in my eyes and I couldn't see you or something,: she huffed.

_"Uh-Umm…" I stuttered._

_He looked down at me worriedly. "I'm sorry. Are you alright?" he bent a hand down and I reached for it. He started pulling me up._

_"Than-" And before I knew it, I had toppled down back onto the ground. "Ouch!" I yelled out in pain._

_I glared up at him. "What was that for?" I yelled_

_He slightly chuckled. "Oh, sorry my hand must have slipped."_

Lucy looked to the pink haired male. "Mhmm," she hummed.

_I stood up. "Yeah, right." Just as I was walking away I felt a hand grasp my arm. "What do you want? You better let go of me before I start screaming." I turned around and looked at him, almost melting under his gaze. Why was this man so hot?!_

"No pun intended," Lisanna commented.

_He scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry for what I did earlier. I just… couldn't help myself y'know?"_

_I turned around completely looking at him. "Did you need me for something?" I asked him._

_"Actually, I do. Come with me for a sec." He started pulling me somewhere isolated. Panic started to rise within me. Was this man a rapist, a pervert?_

"And you call _me_ a pervert," Lucy scoffed to Happy.

"This is a fictional Natsu. It's not his fault the author made him that way," the blue exceed told her before he took a bite of his roasted fish. Lucy opened her mouth to reply, but shut it when she realized, that sadly, the cat was right.

_"Hey, where are you taking me?!" I yelled out struggling to get out his grasp. He kept silent, but held an iron grip on my arm._

_We neared a shed and ran into it. He locked the door behind us. I backed up against the wall. "W-What do you want from me?" I asked my voice trembling._

_"I don't have any money! Please don't rape me!" I begged and pleaded._

_He sent me a sympathetic look. "Calm down." He placed a hand on my shoulder and for some reason I felt at ease._

"You're not supposed to feel at ease when you're looked in a room with a potential rapist and kidnapper, Lu-chan," Levi shook her head.

"I would _never, ever_ let anything happen to my precious Lucy!" Loke declared as he appeared out of the spirit world.

"I'm not your precious anything!" Lucy yelled.

"Yeah, she's mine!" Natsu yelled. Lucy face-palmed as the two males continued to bicker.

_I stared into his beautiful green eyes which seemed to sparkle whenever he laughed._

_"I'm not gonna hurt you or rape you or anything." He told me in a quiet voice._

_"Then...what do you want from me?" I asked weakly._

_He chuckled quietly. "This may sound stupid, but...I wanted someone to talk to."_

"So he's a nut job," Gray chuckled.

"You're a nut job, icicle brain!" the pink haired fire mage shot back.

_I stared at him in disbelief. "Someone to talk to?"_

_He nodded his head on conformation. "You don't know who I am, do you?"_

"You're a cocky guy who almost destroys half of Fiore on a daily basis," Lucy sighed.

_I shook my head signaling I didn't know. "Why would I know you anyways? Have we met before or something?"_

_"My names Natsu Dragneel...and I'm one of the most well-known surfers in the country. I was just trying to get away from all the chaos, but then...I bumped into you and it seemed that you didn't know me, so I just had to talk to you. Sorry if I scared you."_

"Who _wouldn't_ that scare?!"

"I believe if you wanted to woo the lady, then you probably should have asked her first," Freed said.

"What _lady_ are _you_ wooing?" Gajeel scoffed.

"I didn't say I wooed her," the green haired man replied. "You know my taste in partners."

_My mouth hung agape. I must be dreaming. I mean one of the most well-known surfers in the country is talking to me? So that basically mean he's a celebrity!_

_"So… you're talking to me—a drab plain old girl and you're a celebrity?" I asked._

"Celebrities are people too," Lisanna said. "They're just… more loved people."

_He laughed. "Well, I am still a teenager. So it's not that weird to talk to someone around your age, is it?—_

"It is if you drag them off into a shack to do it," Cana said.

_–__Just because I know how to surf doesn't mean I'm a super human being. It's just...been a long time since I've actually had a normal conversation with someone without them trying to pummel me down."_

"So you talk to me a lot, huh?" Gray cracked his knuckles.

"Come at me, Ice Princess!" the Dragon Slayer roared.

_I nodded in understanding. "Ah, okay, I see." part of me was still thinking it was a dream while the other half knew this was reality._

_"So, what is it you wanna talk about?" I asked him._

_"Uh, I don't know. Why don't you pick something to talk about?" He replied. I sighed._

"Typical guy," Lisanna and Lucy sighed at the same time.

_He kidnaps me and expects me to do all the talking? I should be mad, but I was actually the opposite._

_I saw him staring at me again and I let out yet another sigh. "You mind if I talk about my mom?"_

_He nodded his head. "Not at all!" He flashed me a grin. "By the way, what's your name?"_

_"It's Lucy Heartfilia." I flashed him a warm smile. I felt incredibly comfortable around him even though he was a complete stranger._

_"So…" I started. He took a seat beside me as I begin my rant. "My mom is just so hyper and she acts like a little girl! She's always making me do embarrassing things, or making me dress up and stuff!"_

_Natsu laughed as I continued to tell him stories about when I was little. When I finished he let out a long hearty laugh. "Your mom sure does sound fun! I hope I can meet her one day."_

"Whoa there, buddy, I know you just kidnapped me and all, but I don't think you would be meeting my mom anytime soon," Lucy told her fictional self.

_I let out a small giggle. "You might one day."_

_His eyes lit up. "Does that mean we get to see each other again?"_

"Awww," Levi cooed. "He's like a lost puppy."

_I blushed and slightly laughed at his cuteness. "Sure, why not?"_

_He cheered and fist pumped the air._

_"So, what does it feel like to be famous?" I asked rather curious._

_He put his hand on his chin and furrowed his eyebrows. "It's not fun at all. You always have to go to interviews, you never get any free time, and they always have this super long schedule planned put for you!" He stretched his hands out wide to emphasize the fact._

"Sometimes, I think it would be nice to have a life schedule." Lisanna nodded.

_"That sounds like fun though. I wish I was a celebrity. I'm always so bored and have so much time on my hands!" I yelled exasperated._

_Natsu looked down and the smile fell from his features. "You're lucky you can have free time and go anywhere you want to. Once you're famous, you can't go anywhere publicly without people chasing you down or the paparazzi following you. I've always wished that I just had a normal life."_

"I just heard about this new magic surgery you could have!" Cana announced. "It completely reforms your face so that you look completely different!"

_I looked at him sadly, his dull mood bringing mines down too. "Why are you still doing this, then?"_

_He sighed and a small smile spread across his face. "Because I love to surf. My dad taught me when I was little and ever since then I've fallen in love with it. Surfing is also one of the things I hold precious to me. Since, it's one of the things I can actually call a memento from him."_

_I turned my head to the side. "What's the other one?"_

_He held up his arm as I stared at him intently. "This is also something I got from him. I wear it all the time and never take it off. I just don't feel complete without it."_

_I stared at his arm and he had a silver bracelet wrapped around his wrist. It had a small chain hanging off of it and on the chain was a picture of a white striped muffler._

"Juvia wonders what would happen if Natsu-san's bracelet snapped off while in the water." The Rain Woman voiced her concern.

_He sighed and clutched his knees to his chest. "I never expected to get famous or anything. I surfed, joined competitions from time to time and before I knew it, I was well known."_

_As I stared at him I couldn't help but feel saddened. I reached over and wrapped my arms around him. He let out a slight gasp, and I pulled away._

_"What was that for?" He asked a small blush on his cheeks._

"Aw, you're so kawaii, Natsu," Lisanna giggled at him.

_I just smiled. "You looked like you needed a hug."_

_He smiled back and stood up. "It's getting pretty late. We should head back now."_

_I nodded and stood up to. We walked onto the beach and just as we were about to part ways he called out to me._

_I looked back and he had a wide grin etched across his face. "We're having a surfing competition on the beach tomorrow. I'll see you there. Bye Lucy!" He waved and then ran off._

"Was that an invitation to go, or an order?" Lucy thought aloud.

_As I stared at his retreating figure, I couldn't help but feel a small pang of happiness in my chest._

"This is going to be continued next week too," Lisanna said as she shut the laptop down.

"You mean, that wasn't a one-shot?" Wendy asked.

"Nope!" the white haired woman grinned at the small girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hallo again!**

**Yes! I have gotten permission to continue with this for a while! ^_^**

**Thank you to ShadowKissedWitch for suggesting this fic! This has actually been on my reading list for a while, because EternalBlaze5 is a wonderful author, and I have read some of their things, and I loved them! (Actually, if you look read all of her works, you may find my name in there somewhere...) So thank you for pushing me to read them while at the same time, making content for you guys! =D**

**Your special prize is... You know, these aren't as spectacular as I first thought they would be but... HERE! You can have Layla's sunglasses! ENJOY!**

**EternalBlaze5, I have a prize for you too! You can have some of the cookies. These cookies are part of the reason this chapter is up so late.  
><strong>

**You see, I have been procrastinating all week on this, and then I woke up this morning all like "HOLY SHCRAP METAL, IT"S FREAKING FRIDAY!"**

**But I didn't get on it, because I had school. Then I had to hang out with my dad and Oniichan because my mum went to visit people with my two Imotochans...**

**Anyway, let's just say that I just started to work on this since seven this evening, so it may seem a bit rushed. (Because you can't forget the break I had where I made chocolate chip cookies...)**

**The song lyrics posted on the last chapter... Really? Like freaking really?**

**I gotta admit, you made my sister and my mother laugh like no tomorrow, but... really?**

**CONGRATULATIONS TO MY BEST FRIEND'S BROTHER, WHO JUST GOT ENGAGED TO MY BROTHER'S GIRLFRIEND'S SISTER!**

**Did that make sense?**

**Please, go and read _A Surfer's Love_ from _EternalBlaze5_**

**Song Of The Day:_ To The Light_ by _F.T. Island._**

**This is by far, my favorite song ever. Well, besides _Turn It Up_ by _T.O.P._**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan ravenwood :-***


	7. A Surfers Love: Chapter Two

**A/N Hallo Loves!**

**How are you? I feel fantastic!**

_**Dedication:**_ **EternalBlaze5**

_**Pairing:**_** NaLu**

_**Fiction:**_ **A Surfers Love**

_**Warnings:**_** There's some pretty strong language in this one... And it ain't from me.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"So which one are we reading today?" Wendy asked as Lisanna got geared up.<p>

"We are reading the one about Surfers that we started last week," the woman informed the small girl. "Let's get started!"

_I stood there staring ahead dumbfounded—_

"That's our Lushi!" Happy said as he turned a fish, slowly cooking over an open fire in the middle of the guild hall.

_ —__as I watched Natsu run away in the distance. Did he really just invite me to one of his surfing competitions? I felt my face heat up. Why was I so happy anyways? It was just a man I just met today!_

"You liiiikkkeee himmmm!" the blue exceed sang.

"Shut up, you stupid, idiotic cat!" the blonde holder mage screamed at him.

_I sighed. I decided to head back to where my mom Layla was, after all there was no point to overthink things._

"It usually can't be avoided," Levi sighed. "It just _pops_ up when we least expect it and bothers us, and keeps us from sleeping!"

_..._

_I laid in my bed._

"Oh my goodness, I told you!" the bluenette shouted.

_We had already arrived in our hotel room and unpacked everything. My room was actually pretty decent. It had a queen sized bed in the center, and the rest was actually pretty drab._

"Does that mean it was good or bad?" Happy asked Natsu, to which the pinkette shrugged.

_It had a small dresser and the main color theme was a baby blue. Not really my cup of tea, but hey, how much better can it get?_

_I laid down in my bed and stared up at the ceiling. "Natsu Dragneel, huh?"_

"Hey oh," the Dragon Slayer exclaimed.

"Natsu, dear, I was reading it in the story," Lisanna shook her head.

"Oh," the teen muttered, earning a chuckle from Gray.

_I mumbled. I reached over and grabbed my phone, flipping it onto the internet. I typed in his name to at least see and know some things about him. I searched through a few articles and one particularly caught my eye._

_Natsu Dragneel, Winner of the INA World Surfing Games._

"Because I'm just that awesome!" he boasted.

"Do you even know what the _In A World_ Surfing Games are?" Happy asked.

"It's gotta be something awesome!" Natsu told him. "I wouldn't enter some stupid, old competition just because!" he scoffed.

_'__Yeah he would'_ Lucy thought.

_My eyes widened in shock. He was the winner? With curiosity getting the best of me, I decided to read more._

_With more than 100 contenders and ten preliminary rounds, it was quite a fierce competition. In each of those ten rounds Dragneel never went any lower than the top three. On the last round, out of the ten surfers who were there, Dragneel came out on top winning an over two foot tall World Surfing Trophy! It was no easy feat either. Dragneel and Fullbuster; the second place winner; battled fiercely against California's fierce and tall waves._

Wendy's hand shot up.

"Yes, dear?" Lisanna asked sweetly.

"Where's California?" she asked quietly.

After a few minutes of toiling over the question, the woman decided to Moogle the definition on the famous Murban Dictionary.

"Ca

Pronunciation of the word 'car', used by the people of Boston, Massachussets. Not used by New Yorkers.

Were you not in the effing ca?"

Lisanna cocked her head. "I'm a little confused…"

"Ah! Here we go!

Ca

Abbreviation for California, the best state in the USA.

I'm from Los Angeles, CA.

That's what it means!"

"Where is Los Angeles?" the bluenette asked.

"Moving on!" the white haired, laptop wielding woman declared.

_Wow, Natsu was really something wasn't he?_

"You're just figuring this out, Luce?"

After saying that, the pink haired Dragon Slayer was Lucy Kicked into the nearest wall, leaving him unconscious.

_And I knew this guy! Over the excitement, I decided to text my best friend, Levy_

"That's me!" the script mage chirped.

Omg, Levy you won't believe this! I just became friends with a celebrity! :))) XD

-Lucy

_I sent the text and waited for a reply. A few seconds later, my phone buzzed._

"Like a bee?" Wendy asked, imitating a bee, and earning a scolding lecture rom Charle.

_Kyaaaaa! You did?! For real?! Who was it?_

_-Levy_

_I stared at my phone excitedly._

_It's Nats-_

"A gnat," Gray commented.

"Shut up, stripper," Natsu moaned from where he was still in his unconscious state.

_Something stopped me in my tracks._

"I thought I was in bed," Lucy pursed her lips.

"Juvia believes it is a figure of speech.

_Should I really let Levy know this? Or should I keep it a secret for a while longer?_

"YOU KEEP SECRETS FROM ME, LU-CHAN?!" Levi accused the blonde.

"No!" she cried.

_I don't know why, but somewhere in the back of my head was nagging me not to tell anyone until I asked Natsu first. I shrugged._

_I met Justin Timberlake! XD XD_

"Who's that?" Cana asked.

Lisanna did another search.

"It seems as if the public both hates and loves this 'Justin'," she said. "People say that the ones who don't like him are just jealous of his success…" she pursed her lips. "But anyway!"

_-Lucy_

_Haha, very funny. Like I'd believe that, Lu-chan! See you another time, me and Gajeel are actually pretty busy tight now._

_-Levy_

The ever present wolf whistles erupted again.

"Shut the hell up," Gajeel growled, shutting most up.

_I scrunched up my face. I didn't even wanna think about what they were doing. I hopped out the bed and decided to start on my nightly routine; brush my teeth, take a shower, etc, etc._

_Once I was done I snuggled under the warm covers of my bed as anticipation built up awaiting for the next day to come._

_And somehow...I finally got to sleep._

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day<em>

"The next day," Cana repeated in an ominous voice.

_I walked on to the beach in a pair of white, loose shorts that stopped just above my knees. I also had on a loose pink t-shirt that had Shirahima Beach engraved onto it in white letters. After all, that was the beach we were at._

"Walking billboard," someone coughed.

"And why all the _loose_ clothes?" Cana asked. "Like I said before, work with what you got!"

"Fictional me is sensitive to the pervy stares of the male gender," Lucy huffed.

_Hmm, he said there was a surfing competition today, didn't he? I squinted into the distance and faintly, faintly I could see a dot of black in the distance._

_With that dot leading me, I ran to it and as I got closer that dot turned into a huge swarm of people, till I was in the midst of it._

_I shielded a hand over my eyes to dodge the sun's blinding rays. All I saw where people in swimsuits and stuff and none of those people were Natsu!_

_I was starting to get mad since he wasn't here as I stomped around in search for him. Where would surfers be right now?_

"In the water, possibly?" Romeo asked.

_I saw a large tent and I literally slapped myself in the face. How could I miss something so large? There was a long line waiting to get inside. Gosh it was gonna take forever to get in there!_

_After standing in line for about 15 minutes, I suddenly heard a lot of girls squealing. I plugged my ears and tried to ignore it, but the screams were just so deafeningly loud I decided to see what all the commotion was about._

"Fangirls," Natsu (Who had just woken up), Loke and Gray shivered simultaneously.

_My eyes widened in shock as I stared at the figure walking down the long line. It was Natsu! He had bodyguards surrounding him pushing girls away from him so no one could touch him. It looked like he was trying to find someone with the way his hands were cupped around his mouth and it looked like he was yelling something._

_Lots of people where reaching their hands out to him screaming out his name. He stopped for a moment and sent a few girls bright smiles and touched some of their hands. They fainted on the spot._

"How mean," Happy commented. "Knocking girls out, Natsu, you should be more careful."

"'Kay, Happy," Natsu replied.

_As he neared my part of the line I could hear him more clearly._

Lisanna beckoned the Dragon Slayer and had him read the following lines:

_"..Cy!"_

_..Ucy!"_

_"Lucy!"_

_"Lucy, where are you?!"_

"I'm right here, dammit!" the said woman yelled back.

_He was looking for me? Deciding I should respond, I started waving my hands around wildly. "Natsuu! I'm over here!" I yelled out._

_He stopped for a moment and then looked around. "Lucy, is that you?" He yelled out searching back and forth._

"No, I'm a spider monkey!" Lucy scoffed.

_I started jumping up and down waving my hands in front of my face. I should have been embarrassed but for some reason I wasn't the slightest._

_"Natsu!" Natsu, I'm right here!"_

_He turned his head once more and his eyes immediately brightened up, a wide smile etched across his face. He started running over to me, his body guards following close behind._

"I imagined people going 'hup, hup, hup,' in suits, running after him!" Levi laughed.

_When he finally made it up to me, he enveloped me in a huge bear hug taking the breath out of me. Suddenly, all the squeals of the girls stopped and they turned into angry snarls._

"It's only chapter two and already, Lucy is going to get murdered," Happy shook his head.

"Well, we aren't even fiction, and I'm going to murder _you_!" the woman screamed, lunging for the cat, who left is spit momentarily and flew to the rafters. Lucy skid on the floor until her fingers landed into the hot coals.

"Shit," Natsu cursed.

"We'll take a short break," Lisanna said, snapping the laptop shut.

**-X-**

_"Get away from Natsu-sama!"_

_"Hey, who does this bitch think she is?!"_

_"Get the fuck away from him you, slut!"_

_"Natsu-sama, who is this girl?!"_

"Damn," Lucy sniffled.

"Lucy, we aren't really saying these kinds of thing about you dear," Lisanna reassured her.

"No!" the woman wiped her eyes. "It's my burn, I swear!"

_All of these hurtful things were streaming into my ears and I felt like beating up all of these girls. Why did these people hate me so much over one little hug?_

The girls are jealllloooouuuuuussssss!" Happy declared.

_Natsu sent a glare at them. Something I thought I'd never see on his face. They all shut up that instant._

"Ash for brain's death stare isn't so bad," Gray scoffed.

_Taking advantage of the silence, I decided to give them a piece of my mind. "You all are calling me a bitch and a slut?! Pitiful! You're just desperate little girls that need to get a life! Geez, Natsu would never love people like you." I scoffed and grabbed Natsu's arm pulling him away._

"How'd you know?" Romeo asked.

"We bonded in the shed," Lucy nodded.

"And by 'bonded' she means—"

Cana was once again rendered silent by a hand clapping over her mouth.

_His eyes were widened in shock, before a loud laugh escaped his lips. "Wow, Lucy! Never seen a girl do that before." He chuckled in amusement._

_I was about to respond to him, but large arms wrapped around me and pulled me away from him. "Hey let go of me!" I yelled desperately clawing at their arms. "I'm with Natsu!"_

"I'm getting KIDNAPPED!"

_One of them chuckled. "That's what all his little fangirls say."_

"Since when am I dubbed 'fangirl'?"

_~Flashbacks to the first episode of the documentary of the lives of Fairy Tail mages when Miss Lucy Heartfilia was fangirling out MiraJane Strauss and the famous Salamander~_

_"She's with me." Natsu yelled trudging over to us. They immediately let go and I rotated my shoulders a bit to rid myself of the sore muscles._

_"Oh, Natsu. Got you a girl now? Cool!" He made this weird sign with his fingers and he looked slightly drunk._

"He might just look like that, Lucy, you shouldn't judge people," Cana said as she wobbled over to the blonde.

_"Aye, Natsu. Good job!" The other stuck his tongue out which was rather weird. They didn't seem like the bodyguard type at all._

_I saw a faint blush color Natsu's cheeks. "Bixlow, Bacchus~" He winked to both of them. "She's not my girl, she's just a friend."_

"Let's think about this for a second," Gray said through fits of laughter. "He just reassured them that he _didn't_ have a girl and he just _winked_ at both of them?!" he howled with laughter.

"What're you try'n to say, Ice Prick?!" Natsu jumped upon a table, fists aflame.

"That you're—"

"Be nice, Gray," Erza hissed, shutting the male up.

_"A friend?" I asked._

_He grinned widely. "Yeah, Lucy. You're my friend."_

_"Oh." Was all I could say._

_"A friend...Blonde hair...Pretty face..." Bacchus muttered, then he snapped his fingers in realization. "This is that chick you were blabb-"_

_Natsu quickly covered up Bacchus's mouth, and looked rather flustered. "Bacchus, stop saying stupid things!" He yelled._

"You shut up his sexy mouth before he could say anything," Cana pouted.

_I sat there unknowing of anything, but then a smirk formed on my face as I crossed my arms. "What were you saying about me Natsu?" I asked slyly._

"That didn't sound very _shy_, lucy," Erza cocked an eyebrow.

_He froze for a second and then sighed. "I just said I made a friend, okay?!"_

_I nickered._

"Hang on, like a _horse?!_" Lucy shouted.

"Or was that the _other_ kind of nickers?" Cana chuckled.

"Sorry, I read that wrong," Lisanna blushed.

_I _snickered_._

_"Yeah,right."_

_"Bixlow, Bacchus, you can go back now." Natsu said pointing to the tent. They just shrugged their shoulders and left us two alone._

_In the silence, Natsu looked at me for the first time in a while now. "Just forget they said anything, okay? They always tease me like that."_

_I nodded my head but still had my suspicions._

_"All Surfers Competing in the Annual—_

Cana snickered herself as she heard something she didn't really hear.

_—__Shirahima Surfing Competion, please find your boards and come up to the front!" A man's voice yelled through the speaker._

_"Well, that's my cue!" He then sent me a soft smile. "Make sure to cheer for me kay? I'll make sure to win!" And with that, he ran off closer to the shore._

_I felt my cheeks heat up a bit from the smile he sent me. I couldn't help but wish for the best. I just know he's gonna win!_

"You do know that, since he left you, his crazy fangirls are going to come after you, and murder you, right?" Happy asked.

"I'll protect you, Lucy my love!" Loke shouted, wrapping his arms around the blonde.

"What did I tell you—"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hallo again!**

**I'll leave it up to you to decide who said that! ^_^**

**I'm sorry for not updating very much lately. -_-**

**I... just... haven't... found... motivation... to... write... (Anything but lemons)**

**Lol, I kid you.**

**I just got a job, so the updates may be even slower...**

**The Full Story chapter for this fic should be updated soon, though!**

**I edited the story for the 'nickers' bit, that was not actually in EB5's story. (Sorry, could I call you EB5?)**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, or A Surfers Love! The rights to those things go to Hiro Mashima and EternalBlaze5!**

**I _do_ own this fic though.**

**Song Of The Day-**

**Lol, I almost forgot the goodie! EB5, you get Happy's roasted fish! Beware, it may smell like charred Lucy...**

**ENJOY YOUR WEEKENDS!**

**Song Of The Day: _Papaoutai_ by Stromae.**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	8. The Full Story: Chapter Two

**A/N Hallo Loves!**

**How are you? I have Life-Savers, I iz happy. \^.^/**

**_Dedication:_ Light-Sound, ****Oniichan!**

**_Pairing:_ NaLu**

**_Fiction:_ The Full Story**

**_Warnings:_ There's not much wrong with this one...**

* * *

><p>"Lisanna, are you sure MiraJane is alright, since she hasn't gotten better yet?" Lucy asked the white haired mage.<p>

"Yes, no worries, she'll be back in a few weeks!" the woman grinned at the blonde. "Now, let's get started!"

_Natsu and Lucy stood outside the guild door, hand in hand._

"Ah, the newlyweds," Levi sighed.

"They're sweet," Lisanna agreed.

_"You think they'll be mad we were gone so long?" Lucy asked her husband nervously._

_"Nah," Natsu chuckled before picking up Lucy bridal style. "It'll be fine," He pecked her cheek and then kicked open the guild doors, yelling: "Oi, we're back!" Natsu carried Lucy into a hall filled with cheers and greetings this all went on, Cana stood atop a table._

_"Mira, how long have they been gone?!" She called. The white haired barkeep glanced at a stop watch behind the counter._

_"Two months, eleven days, twenty hours and sixteen minutes." Mira called back._

_"Yes! Almost two and a half months!" Cana did a little happy dance before pointing an accusing finger to the members of the guild, "You suckers better pay up!" She yelled. The group collectively groaned. Everyone abandoned Natsu and Lucy and formed a single file line going past Cana's table._

_"Pay up?" Lucy asked Erza (Who was the only one except Mira, not going to make Cana rich), while jumping down from Natsu's arms._

_"Yes," Erza started, "A bet got started on how long you two would be gone,—_

"It's funny because you all know I would do that in real life," the brunette snorted.

_ —some said you wouldn't be able to stand Natsu for a week, and others said that you two would be back in at least a year."_

"Wow," Macao chuckled, Wakaba joining in.

"It must be great to have that kind of stamina," the ginger man sighed.

_"Why anyone would bet against Cana, I'll never know." Lucy chuckled. "Did you bet, Erza?"_

_"Normally I wouldn't however, I bet three months."_

_"Sorry we made you lose. You know, we probably would've been gone a few years if it were up to Natsu," A thought occurred to her, "Where is Natsu, anyway?" Her question was answered by Gray flying across the room and into a table._

"And here we go," Lucy groaned.

_"I'll get you for that, flame-brain!" Gray yelled as he arose from the debris of the table he smashed into._

"Ha! Did you hear that?!" Natsu yelled. "I totally just beat up popsicle pants!"

_"Come get me, Popsicle, I've been away for two months and I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled back._

_"You got it, lava-breath!" Gray lunged at Natsu who dodged just in time not to get hit._

_"Oi, Fullbuster!" Lucy shouted to the ice-make mage, bringing the attention of both Gray and Natsu to her, "Don't hurt him too bad, I still need him for a job," Gray smiled and did a little salute._

_"Yes, Mrs. Dragneel," Gray said before lunging at Natsu once more._

_Lucy felt butterflies in her stomach. Lucy Dragneel, she just couldn't get over it._

"Aww," Lisanna, Levi and Wendy cooed.

_Lucy went to the bar and sat down. Mira sat a steaming plate of eggs and bacon in front of her._

_"So…" Mira leaned over the bar, chin on her open palm. Lucy raised her eyebrow quizzically and looked around to where the women of the guild crowded around them._

_"What?" Lucy asked Mira._

_"Don't you have anything to tell us?" Levi nudged Lucy with her elbow._

"Details of the first night, perhaps?" Cana nudged the nearest person –Gray- with her elbow.

The ice mage scrunched up his nose.

_"Um, no…" Lucy said, trying to think of what they could be talking about._

_"You aren't expecting anything soon?" Mira looked at the celestial mage with hopeful eyes._

"Oh Mavis, _that's_ what you meant," Lucy groaned.

_Lucy was really drawing a blank. She stared at them all for a moment._

_"Are you pregnant or not, Lucy?" Cana called from across the bar—_

"Wooooooowwwww, Cana, very classy," Loke chuckled. Cana rolled her eyes and threw a beer bottle as the Celestial Spirit.

_—and then went back to chugging down on her pint. Lucy and the rest of the guild went silent._

_"W-what?" Natsu managed to choke out, his face a ghostly white._

_"Oh, that's what you meant," Lucy giggled. She left them all in suspense before sighing; "No, I'm not pregnant," A wave of relief yet disappointment flowed over Natsu. A disappointed groan created by the women filled the hall._

"Aw, I was hoping for a tiny Natsu/Lucy type person," Levi groaned.

_"I can't wait to see what your babies will look like when you actually do get pregnant!" Mira squealed._

"That's Mira-niichan for you," Lisanna sighed.

_"Yeah, pink hair with brown eyes!" Levi squealed._

_"Or blond with green__** e**__yes," Lisanna mused._

_"You all better stop it, you're going to give Natsu a heart-attack," Lucy said looking over to where Natsu was standing still as a board. Gray poked his cheek a few times, and turned over to Lucy and shrugged. Sighing, Lucy pushed herself off the bar and started over to her husband._

"Why would Natsu want a baby?" Wendy asked with her head cocked cutely.

"Because he wanted to do lots of _stuff_ to Lucy before they had a baby," Cana explained, thankfully vaguely.

_"Natsu," she mused, waving a hand over his face, he didn't even blink._

_After prodding his face a few more times, he eventually snapped out of it. When he did, he and Lucy went over to look at the job request board._

"Ah, good old request board," Natsu patted the nearby corkboard filled with papers ranging from taking down monsters to walking dogs.

_"This one," Lucy said almost immediately. She pulled a paper off the board and gave it to Natsu to look at. He took it and his eyes scanned the piece of paper, it read:_

**_'Take out a group of slave traders and rescue a group of kidnapped, enslaved local women_**

**_Reward: 10,000,000 J'_**

_"Luce, don't you think this is a bit… much?" he asked._

_"No," Lucy replied, "We're doing this one, we need to save those women," she told him. She shook with fury as she thought of those poor girls taken away from their families and sold like property._

"It _actually_ happens in Fiore!" Lucy shouted. "It makes me _sick_!"

_"Okay," Natsu said in an unsure tone. They went and got it approved and started off._

_"Good luck, you two, keep safe!" Mira called after them, they turned back around and waved._

_"We will," Lucy called back._

"This is going to go well," Lucy said sarcastically.

"Juvia believes that Lucy is a fool, because she believes that this job will go well for her counter parts."

Guess who said that.

"Juvia, I have read this story all the way through already, and it turns out _fine_!" Lisanna reassured the Rain woman.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hallo again!**

**I had this really dirty joke to stick at the end but...**

**Nah, I decided to leave it out.**

**This was gonna be up sooner, but I lost my document. -_- For some reason, it was named _Lisanna_ instead of STSNBD 8 or whatever lazy title I give it...**

**Anyways, I finally found it and finished it up!**

***Mumbles* this is my least favorite chapter so far...**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR FIFTY REVIEWS! I looked at how many I had this morning and was like "Wtf, am I dreaming?"**

**Um, anyways, for a thank you, you all get Life Savers! *Throws though computer/phone/tablet screen and hit you on the forehead* ENJOY THEM!**

**And don't complain about only getting one, I rarely part with gum or mints. Consider yourselves special.**

**Oniichan, I didn't really plan out a gift this week, but since you've been working so hard for you competition, you get a steaming cup of coffee, that you will refuse and give to me. Thanks, Oniichan! ^.^**

**I wrote the Full Story, btw, not Light-Sound. If you would like to read the rest of the story without the witty comments of the guild members, you can go to my profile and find The Full Story.**

**Hmm, no song lyrics last chapter...**

**Song Of The Day: _Eyes, Nose, Lips_ by Taeyang**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	9. The Most Shocking Kiss

**A/N Hallo Loves!**

**I'm freaking exhausted...**

**I might go to bed after posting this...**

**_Dedication:_ Mybrainsrmush, Kumquat42**

**_Pairing:_ Gratsu... and a bunch of implied others...**

**_Fiction:_ The Most Shocking Kiss**

**_Warnings:_ Yaoi, light cursing and a bunch of kissing!**

* * *

><p><em>Whilst the normal sounds of the rambunctious guild were echoing around in the background, the members of Fairy Tail's "Team Natsu" were all sitting around a wooden table in silence. Well, all accept Wendy and Carla that is. Wendy had decided to take a simple quest with Carla, stating that she needed to build her independence, and Lucy had waved her off happily, with a tear in her eye.<em>

"Yeah, go Wendy!" Wendy blushed at Romeo's exclamation.

_What Lucy hadn't known at the time, was that Erza and Natsu were both completely against "Team Natsu" going out without all of its members, and as a consequence, they were all sitting there bored._

"Gray and Lucy could have gone on a solo mission, and then this beautiful romance could have formed and—" Mira's rant was cut off by a furious cough.

"Oneechan, are you sure you're ready to come back?" Lisanna asked cautiously.

"For this story, absolutely!" she woman declared.

"No one has any idea how much this worries Juvia," the Rain Woman stated.

_Lucy looked around the guild, and noted that Wendy and Carla were the only members not in the hall that day. It seemed as if today was a relaxation day for everyone, and it was at this time that Lucy came up with an idea._

"Lushi's ideas are never good," Happy said. The blonde lunged for the cat, but hit her bandaged, burnt fingers on the table when Happy dodged, successfully sending the woman back to her spot.

_Lucy leaned forward to the middle of the table, and whispered conspiratorially to her companions,_

_"Hey, do you wanna play a game?"_

"Do. Not. Play. The. Game." An ominous voice advised.

"I don't think I want to," Gray commented, shaking his head.

_Natsu, and Happy both looked up from their food in interest, and even Erza and Gray looked at her questioningly._

_"What kind of game?" Happy asked with his mouth full of fish._

Happy gasped loudly. "Story Me likes fish too!"

"And you call _me_ stupid," Lucy scoffed.

_"I call it, 'The Most Shocking Kiss'", Lucy said, in an effort to peak their interest. It had worked, for now even Gray and Erza were looking at her with notable interest._

"Kisses are better than cake!" Erza stated as she speared the strawberry from her own cake.

_"Here's how it works," Lucy began to explain. "Each of us will work our way around the guild and basically attempt to kiss as many people as we can. Each member of Fairy Tail who is not one of us can only be kissed once however. So, if I kiss Mira, then none of you can kiss Mira, and whichever one of us manages to kiss someone who is the most shocking wins," Lucy finished her explanation with satisfaction, looking around to gauge the reaction of her companions._

"Why would Lucy-nee wanna kiss Mira-nee?" Romeo asked Natsu beside him.

"It was just an example," Lucy answered for the Dragon Slayer who had his mouth full with a turkey drumstick.

"Yes, because we _all_ know Lucy loves me!" Loke planted a firm kiss on Lucy's cheek before Lucy force closed the Lion's gate.

_"What do you mean by shocking?" asked Natsu._

_"Yes, and how will we measure it?" Gray said slowly._

_"By shocking, I mean, kissing someone no one would ever expect you to kiss. So, if Laxus kissed Master that would be much more shocking than Alzack kissing Bisca. Make sense?" Lucy explained to Natsu._

"With the image of Laxus and Makarov imprinted on my brain, nothing makes since," Lisanna scrunched up her nose.

"But an AlzachxBisca kiss would be adorable," Mira nudged Alzack with her elbow.

_Natsu nodded his head in understanding._

_"But how do we measure who has the most shocking kiss?" Gray asked again._

_Lucy pondered that for a second, before grinning in triumph._

_"Once a time limit of 30 minutes is up, we'll all come back here and have a vote. Each member can vote for one pairing that was the most shocking, but they can't vote for themselves. Sound fair?"_

_"I will force them all to kiss me," Erza said forcefully, with an earnest expression on her face._

The whole assembly of the guild member's face as turned ghostly white.

_"No, no, no, no, no," Lucy was shaking her hands and head in disagreement. She'd forgotten about this fierce and competitive side of Erza. She'd probably force everyone to kiss her at sword point if Lucy didn't set her straight now._

"Jellal would kiss Erza without being at sword point," Lucy giggled to Lisanna. All the sudden, a killer aura was over both the women.

"What was that?" Erza hissed, a bejeweled sword drawn.

"Uh…" Lucy stammered. "Nothing, ma'am," she finally squeaked.

_"No, every person has to kiss you willingly." Lucy emphasized the willingly,__hoping that both Erza and Natsu would take heed. Erza looked put out and nodded her agreement, and Natsu simply grinned in response._

"Who _wouldn't_ want to kiss that boy with his grin, though?" Lisanna asked. Lucy glanced over to Natsu with turkey all in his teeth and slowly brought up her hand.

"Count me out," she swallowed.

**_I'm sorry everyone_**_, she thought in the direction of her guild mates, __**I may have just caused you all some major problems.**_

"I am _so excited_ to see how this turns out!" Mira squealed.

_"Well then," she said, "game start!"_

* * *

><p><em>What followed was a series of amusing, and sometimes rather disturbing, smooches.<em>

"Could you imagine ElfmanxNatsu?" Lucy mused.

Lisanna tried really hard for a few moments.

"No," she shook her head. "I really can't."

_Lucy easily got kisses from Wakaba and Loke by flashing her boobs, and even managed to convince Mira to give her a kiss, though no one could ever work out how._

"I know," Lisanna shot her hand up. "But still Lucy," the white haired woman shook her head.

_Erza had challenged Evergreen to a duel, claiming a kiss as her victors reward, before pressing on to kiss an amused Laxus, and a slightly terrified Elfman._

"Being terrified isn't MANLY!" Elfman yelled, "Although, Erza is Manly!"

_Natsu simply ran around kissing everyone who would allow him. A perplexed, but amused Levi—_

Gajeel let out a deadly sounding growl. Levi just laughed and patted her Dragon Slayer's arm.

—_a starry-eyed Romeo—_

Wendy widened her eyes at the boy next to her.

_—__a blushing Lisanna—_

"I bet you Natsu was blushing brighter," Lisanna sang.

_—__a drunken Cana—_

"I'm not always drunk, you know," the drunken brunette slurred.

—_and an irritated Gajeel.—_

"Like hell I'd ever let you kiss me!" Gajeel shouted after hearing that last part.

"I can't help it if you couldn't _resist_ me," Natsu scoffed, starting a brawl between the two, who were instantly kicked outside as not to disturb the reading.

"Who did _I_ kiss?" Gray asked.

_Poor Happy was too late to get kisses from anyone, but he didn't mind. The only one he really wanted to kiss was out with Wendy anyway._

"M-Male cat," Charle scoffed, lightly blushing behind an oriental fan.

"But _who_ did _I_ kiss?!" Gray repeated louder.

_When there were 2 minutes to the challenge remaining, Lucy, Erza, Natsu and Happy all returned to the table. They were shocked to find that Gray was still standing there - having kissed no one._

Natsu's laughed boomed through the guild as he came in limping from outside where Gajeel came in perfectly fine and sat down by Levi.

"Nobody would kiss Gray!" he laughed.

_"Gray," Lucy said, "You're going to have to forfeit if you don't kiss anyone."_

_Gray smirked, before looking at Natsu._

Lucy and Lisanna silently squealed, knowing what would happen because the women had already read this through (Twice).

_Natsu looked back with curiosity, however that curiosity soon turned to shock, when he found himself trapped between Gray's chest and the wooden table behind him._

"Not another one," Gray groaned, shaking his head. "Please, not another one."

_"Naatssu." Gray purred seductively, placing his lips near Natsu's ear, grinning when he felt the Dragon Slayer shiver. He pressed his body tightly against Natsu's, rubbing against his crotch slightly, and nibbling on Natsu's tan neck. Natsu gasped and shivered again, stretching his head to the other side, granting Gray more access to his neck._

"What the hell're you doing?!" Natsu demanded as he looked at a still Gray.

_The entire guild watched in shock, as Gray quickly and efficiently turned Natsu into a shivering and moaning wreck, before giving him a kiss so passionate and hot, that all the girls except a smirking Mira passed out, and several of the boy's noses spurted blood._

The wolf whistles that hadn't been tested in a while rang out. A few people patted a shell shocked Gray's back.

_5 minutes of passionate kissing passed, before a ruffled and ravaged looking Gray turned to a newly revived Lucy, and said,_

_"__So, do you want to take that vote now?"_

"I know who I'm voting for!" Lucy yelled joyfully.

A certain Rain Woman sulked in the corner.

"Juvia wanted to kiss Gray-sama…"

"You know, Juvia," Mira sang. "We could always play this in real life~!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hi again!**

**You know she would make them, too.**

**How're you guys? This is just a 'lil something to make your Monday sweeter! ^_^**

**I'll be updating The Full Story segment soon, to (hopefully) get the updates back on track...**

**Later, I'm going to be having the guild react to a _very _ crack-y pairing.. It's gonna be good, because that fic is strange, anyways.**

**Kumquat42! I think I have your username memorized, by how much you're in my A/Ns.**

**AND I HOPE TO SEE YOU MORE!**

**Kay, for your 'gift' thingy, (these are really lame, I totally cracked them up to _way_ more then they really are) I found this sauser under Natsu's and Happy's food, and it matches your tea cup, soo... Here 'ya go! ^.^**

**Mybrainsrmush, thank you so much for graciously letting me use your fic. I had so much fun writing the reactions of everyone (But I'm still not all satisfied with it...). For your 'gift' thingy, I give to you, Erza's bejeweled sword! (She doesn't know I swiped it off the table where she left it, so please don't tell anybody! I might die!)**

**Please go read 'The Most Shoking Kiss' by the author Mybrainsrmush! I personally, loved this fic, and thought it was hilarious! (Jackie-chan, you're gonna kill me for sayin' that, huh?)**

**Oh yea, Kumquat42, about Sabertooth...**

**The reason I haven't included them (Yet!) was because I haven't actually seen any episodes with them yet. I have been watching Fairy Tail for two years now, and I am not even finished with the Oracion Seis arc. I know, I'm slow. Really... really... re...ally... sl...ow... Anyways! But I will try my hardest to portray the characters and try not to make them too OOC**

**Still no song lyrics...**

**Song Of The Day: _Turn It Up_ by TOP/T.O.P./Tempo/Choi Seung- Hyun Just really, what ever you wanna call him...**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	10. The Full Story: Chapters Three and Four

**A/N Hallo Loves!**

**I'm kind of amazed you guys have stuck with me for ten chapters!**

**TEN!**

**By the way, Hurrah for ten chapters! I hope you stick with me for ten more (x10 muhuhahaha).**

**_Dedication:_ I... I don't have a dedication this time... Okay, I pick Ro, from Nerdy Nummies on YouTube. (Ji-chan is currently watching the chubby bunny challenge she did in the next room...)**

**_Pairing:_ NaLu**

**_Fiction:_ The Full Story**

**_Warnings:_ Hehehehe... There's a discussion about boobs in the first of the chapter. I don't remember any cursing going on, but you never know...**

* * *

><p>"This is The Full Story," Mira announced.<p>

"Still wondering why Natsu died," Levi sang.

"You'll find out in this chapter!" Lisanna revealed, "Because we kinda smashed chapters three and four together to make a longer one!"

"Let's do it!"

_*Lucy's P.O.V*_

_Natsu and I were scoping out the huge old apartment building where the slave traders were based. It was a very tight knit operation. There were guards at every entrance and exit, along with a few patrols. I shivered as I thought back to what the mayor of the town who had requested help had said._

_We sat down in a large room to settle the details of the mission; he gave us a rough back ground on the large group of men. When we stood up to leave, the man caught me by the wrist._

_"Before you go, I must give the lady a warning," he told us, Natsu eyeing him suspiciously._

_"Go on," I prodded him._

_"These men, the women they target… they all fit your profile exactly… They abduct them and do unspeakable things to them. I would advise a gender changing magic."_

"THEY HAVE THAT?!" Lucy asked.

"I don't know about gender _changing_, however, there are some to shrink your, you know…" Erza made a compressing movement right above her breasts.

"That would be useful for stairs," the blonde mused.

"Juvia can confirm they are, but they do earn strange looks from random people."

"It's true, that is a downside," Lisanna nodded.

"But wouldn't it be worth it, I mean you know, going up stairs actually tares the ligaments in your breasts, and then you get those really saggy boobs, y'know?"

"I don't have to worry about it!" Levi declared proudly.

"Hiya, I don't know how we got onto the subject of boobs, but could we just…" Gray shook his hands "You know, move along?"

"You were listening?!" Lisanna screeched.

"Pervert!" Lucy screamed just before she Lucy Kicked him into the nearest wall.

"You see kid," Wakaba leaned over the ice mage, sucking on his pipe. "When women go onto that subject, you pretend to tune out and wait till they get done talking."

_Those words echoed in my head all day, and gave me goose bumps every time I thought about._

_"I won't let 'em take you," Natsu whispered to me from where he sat beside me._

_"How did you know I was thinking about that?" I gaped at him._

"I know how to read minds," Natsu announced.

"What am I thinking about, Natsu?!" Happy asked frantically. Natsu stared at his exceed intensely.

_"You've got goose bumps again," he said simply. I looked down sheepishly. "Don't worry, I wouldn't let 'em take you," he told me once more. "Erza and Mira would kill me," he added._

"Was there doubt?" Erza cocked her eyebrow.

"I would be rather upset if Natsu got Lucy kidnapped," the sweet white haired she-devil said, a pouting face on.

_I was about to say something when he looked back to the building, suddenly alert. "It's time," he said as he stood up. I joined him. He looked me over; I had a heavy black cloak on, with a deep hood. "Hoods get knocked down," he said mostly to himself. He pulled down my hood and took off his scarf._

_"Natsu—" He wrapped the scarf around my head like a cowl, concealing my face and hair. "Oh my goodness, how do you wear this thing all the time, it's so hot!"_

_"Hot scarf for a hot guy," he chuckled. I rolled my eyes._

"Idiot," Lucy shook her head.

_"Yeah, Yeah, come on, let's go," I said, and started walking to the building._

_Natsu and I walked right up to one of the patrols._

_"What are you doing here?" one of the men asked._

_"Well, you see, me and my mute friend here want to join you guys," Natsu told him, "We're feared mages and wanted all through Fiore," He boasted, which was technically true, we were mages that people feared would take down their homes and they wanted us to stop destroying said homes._

"Gray, remember that next time we need to go undercover, or something," Lucy told the unconscious man on the floor.

_"Tomoyo, take them to the boss," the man told another man to his right, he in turn nodded and lead Natsu and I in the building. It was filled with lots of men, a hundred, I estimated. I shifted a tiny bit closer to my husband as we walked on. We stopped when we got to two huge black doors. The man –Tomoyo- knocked on it, we heard a 'enter' so Tomoyo pushed open the doors and we stepped in the large room into which it led._

_The room was rather large; there was a wooden desk at the back of the room where a middle aged man sat. He had turquoise hair and was skinny, but muscles were visible. I could sense magic power coming from him, but I couldn't figure out what kind of magic he used._

_"Who's this?" he asked the man that had escorted us._

_"New recruits," Tomoyo replied._

_"Oh really?" he raised his eyebrows at us. "Why does the one wear such heavy clothing?" he gestured towards me._

_"My mute friend gets cold," Natsu said, I reached up with my gloved hands and flipped down my hood. "And his face is rather disfigured and scared from battle." He added when the man eyed my cowl._

_"I see," he stroked his chin, "What can you two do to benefit me?" he asked, Natsu chuckled in turn._

_"Well," he lit his fist on fire, "I'm a fire dragon slayer and my friend here uses Celestial Key magic,"_

_"I am familiar with dragon slayers, but not Celestial Key magic," he told us, "Demonstrate." He ordered. I pulled out my keys and selected Loke's._

_"Open, gate of the Lion- Leo," I whispered as I flicked my wrist. Suddenly, a golden magic circle appeared and Loke stood before us._

_"Can I help you, Master Lucas?" Loke asked me._

"I dunno about Lucas," Lucy said. "Maybe Luke… or hmm… I never thought about me having a boy name…"

Mira smirked inwardly at things to some in the future.

_Loke and the rest of my spirits had been made aware of the situation at hand. I shook my head at his question._

_"What can this guy do?" The boss asked, Natsu and Loke quickly explained Loke's abilities. "I understand now," the boss said, "Can you only summon this guy?"_

_"No, he can also summon…" As Loke named off all of my spirits, I beamed with pride. Of course, no one could see it under my cowl._

_"Okay, you're both on board, Tomoyo will show you the ropes," He told us. We nodded and Loke turned to me, giving me the 'Be careful and stay safe' look before disappearing back into the celestial world._

_"Follow me," Tomoyo said, we turned to follow him, but Natsu accidently stepped on my cape, making it rip off of me, revealing my feminine figure. I looked back to Natsu with panic in my eyes. Suddenly, the cowl was ripped off of me and I was left in my usual outfit. The man raised an eyebrow at me and smiled a sick smile._

_"Put her with the rest."_

_"You better not touch my wife if you want to keep your hands," Natsu growled at the men that surrounded Lucy._

_"Wife?" The man behind the desk smirked, "How much do you want for her?"_

"EH?!" Lucy screeched.

_Natsu and Lucy turned to face the man in shock, "she'll fetch a hansom price," he told Natsu, "If you sell her to me, you can have a slice of the fine profits she'll get. If you refuse, well, you'll get no money and return home without your wife." Natsu looked at him for a moment before stepping towards the man's desk._

_"If you think I'll sell her to you, or leave here without her, you must be rather stupid," Natsu growled at him._

"Yeah, tell 'em, Natsu! They can't take Lu-chan!" Levi cheered, jumping from her seat in the heat of the moment.

_"Too bad," the man shrugged, "Kill him, but take the woman to the holding cells with the others," He ordered. Instantly, Lucy was grabbed and some men surrounded Natsu._

_"I'm all fired up," Natsu said in a low, tone that sent shivers up Lucy's spine. He lunged at the closest man, but he dodged easily. A man came up behind Natsu and cast some kind of magic circle that covered Natsu's face. A blue smoke was emitted from it with a flash; Natsu fell to the ground in an unconscious state. The men gathered around him in a tight circle, blocking him from Lucy's view._

"That sucks," Cana shook her head.

"How could you let your guard down so fast?" Lucy looked over to Natsu, who was still staring at Happy.

_"No!" Lucy shrieked as she fell to the ground. Several pillars of golden light appeared around the room and the rest of the building. There were several battle cries heard from outside the room as Lucy's Celestial Spirits started to attack the slave traders around the building. Lucy watched in horror as the men beat Natsu. With force and magic alike. She glanced around to see a final pillar of light appear near the group of men. A man with flaming orange hair appeared._

"My entrance has been made!" Loke shouted.

_He was instantly was upon the men. He hit them with several Regulas blasts and they all fell to the floor either dead or unconscious. Loke looked over to the desk of the man from earlier, but saw no one. He had disappeared. Lucy collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, her magic power all used up in the matter of minutes that it took to defeat all the men. Lucy's spirits started to disappear except Loke._

_"Lucy, are you alright?" He stooped to her level and looked her over._

_"Get Natsu, Loke..." Lucy chocked out before she closed her eyes and lost consciousness. Loke looked between the couple, there was Natsu who was beaten to the brink of death or there was unconscious, exhausted Lucy. He looked around before bringing his fingers to his mouth. He blew hard into his fingers, a pillar of light appearing immediately afterwards._

_"Leo, how are we here?" The Gemini twins asked in sync._

_"I brought you here using my own magic." He explained quickly, "Now listen, I need you to turn into me so you can carry Lucy and I can get Natsu."_

_"Got it." The twins quickly transformed into a carbon copy of Loke and scooped Lucy up. Loke did the same to Natsu._

_They didn't even ride the train, they decided it would take too long, so they ran._

"How does that make sense?" Lisanna scrunched up her nose.

"Train fair," Lucy noted.

"Oh!" the white haired woman nodded in understanding.

_They ran as fast as Loke's legs could carry them. They finally reached the guild by dawn. The real Loke kicked down the doors and they ran in._

_"Wendy!"_

"That's me!" the Dragon Slayer bubbled excitedly.

_Loke yelled as he ran up the stairs. The little mage quickly followed, curious as to why Natsu and Lucy was being carried by Loke, and why there were two Lokes in general. Loke placed Natsu on a cot in the infirmary while Gemini Loke did the same for Lucy on the other side of the infirmary._

_"What happened to him?" Wendy stopped outside the doorway and stared at Natsu._

_"I'll explain as you heal him." Wendy nodded and ran to Natsu's side._

* * *

><p><em>Lucy woke with a start.<em>

_"Lucy! Are you okay?" Gemini Loke asked._

_"Where's Natsu?" Is he safe?" Lucy asked desperately._

_"I'm not going to lie to you, he looks rough." The man answered._

"You should have lied to her," Loke shook his head. "No one wants to see their beloved in such a state as near death."

_"Can I see him?"_

_"Wendy's healing him as we speak," Gemini Loke told her._

_"Good," Lucy fell back into her pillow, a huge wave of relief washed over her. I fingered Natsu's scarf that was still around my neck._

_Lucy could hear Wendy exclaim something that set her nerves on edge._

_"Stay with me, Natsu, stay with me," Lucy went pale as the bed sheet she was lying on._

"I didn't mean to bleach them that white," Mira said sadly. "The jug just slipped, and fell in…"

_"Natsu," Lucy jolted up to a sitting up position._

_"Lucy, you need to get out of here," Gemini Loke told her. Lucy shook her head and Gemini Loke scooped her up in his arms and took her out of the infirmary against her will. She struggled as they passed a curtained off area. Lucy suspected that's where Natsu was._

"No, he's down stairs getting ice cream," Evergreen scoffed.

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm!" Lucy yelled at the brunette, throwing a spoon (As best as she could with her injured hand), which the woman deflected skillfully away with her fan.

_Lucy struggled until they were outside the door of the infirmary, suddenly, Loke turned back into the twins._

_"Looks like Leo's tired, bye for now!" And with that, they disappeared, she suspected Loke had too._

**_*Lucy's P.O.V.*_**

_I chocked back sobs as she pressed her ear against the infirmary door. Wendy was talking to Master and Gajeel._

"Why should _I_ be the one to tell her?" Gajeel huffed.

**_"_**_Natsu… Dead... Gajeel… Tell Lucy," I only heard bits and pieces of the heartbreaking conversation, but it was enough. I pulled away from the door, not able to hold back my sobs any longer; I covered my mouth with her hand in an attempt to muffle my cries._

_"It's… It's all my fault," I sobbed. "If it wasn't for me, he would still be here," I looked around the hall, grief taking over. How could I stay here if Natsu wasn't? How could I roam these halls, memories of Natsu haunting everywhere I looked? The answer? I couldn't. In a split-second I made a decision; leave. I turned and ran down the stairs, tears blinding my vision. I almost knocked Mira over in my mad dash to the guild doors._

"Sorry Mira!" Lucy called to the woman.

"It's alright, dear," Mira waved the apology off.

_But I had to go, where I didn't know. All I knew was it had to be anywhere but here._

"S-So sad!" Wendy sniffled.

"FISH!" Natsu randomly yelled.

"Natsu _is_ a mind reader!" Happy widened his eyes comically. "Wow, what am I thinking about _now_?!"

"Two fish?"

"Lucy! Natsu's a mind reader! He just read my mind _twice_!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hallo again!**

***Rolls eyes* Natsu, Happy, you may need to get your minds checked.**

**The crack-y thing I promised should be posted sometime today/tomorrow...**

**Don't kill me if it ain't.**

**Wow, with no dedications or give-aways, I really don't know what to say to you all anymore!**

**How has our relationship come to this?! How?!**

**'Kay, ahem. Please leave your suggestions for fics the guild members should react to! I'll try to get the other guilds on this action, but their contracts are a bit limited... I could barely get Lyon out of his _very busy_ schedule to participate in chapter three...**

**Song Of The Day: _On The One Road_ by The High Kings, feat. The Wolfe Tones.**

**That's 'sright, I can listen to other genres of music besides K-pop.**

**I have a very wide interest in music, I like rap, K-pop, J-pop, Irish folk, Scottish folk, Fall Out Boy... I listen to it all day long! (Music, not Fall Out Boy...)**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	11. A Surfers Love: Chapter Three

**A/N Hallo Loves!**

**Dedication: EternalBlaze5**

**Pairing: NaLu**

**Fiction: A Surfers Love  
><strong>

**Warnings: I don't remember anything bad...**

**I seriously don't...**

**(I keep forgetting to put these in here...) Rating: T**

* * *

><p>"Alright, we're on the third chapter of Surfer's Love!" Mira announced as everyone huddled together in a hug circled in the middle of the guild.<p>

It was raining Happys and Plues outside, so everyone decided they needed a story like this one to brighten up their rainy day.

"Here we go," Lisanna sighed happily.

_"We're down to the last 2 contenders!" the man shouted into the speakers. "Who will win? Will it be Sting Eucliffe? Or Natsu Dragneel?"_

"Should we get a bet going?" Cana asked with sparkling eyes, her hands around a steaming mug of spiked apple cider.

_"They're both formidable surfers who have earned a great reputation in the sport! Why don't we speak to them and see what they're thinking?"_

"Natsu already knows," Happy said. "He can read minds, remember?"

_I watched the speaker man walk over to Sting and Natsu who were both stretching their muscles. When he reached them he shoved the microphone into Sting's face, the cameramen following close behind._

"I wouldn't stand for that," Lucy shook her head.

_"Sting Eucliffe, do you think you will be winning today's competition?" Sting stopped what he was doing and a smug smile spread across his face as he stared at the camera._

"Here we go," the blonde groaned.

_"Well...you see, it's not really a matter of thinking, it's more like I know I'm gonna win. I'm not really gonna say my surfing skills are unbeatable, but they're definitely something."_

"Can you say 'cocky'?" Lisanna snorted.

_I smacked my lips. What a show off._

"I said it," Lucy cheered.

_The speaker nodded his head. "I see your pretty confident, Eucliffe. Let's see what Natsu Dragneel has to say." He walked over to Natsu and shoved the microphone in his face. "Dragneel, do you feel that you're gonna win this?"_

"Does anybody else picture the guy saying 'cooolllll!'?" Natsu asked. The entire guild as a whole raised their hands.

_Natsu shrugged his shoulders. "What happens; happens. But...I did make a promise to someone, and I told them I would definitely win this.—_

"He really doesn't break promises," Mira mused.

"Because keeping promises is MANLY!" Elfman shouted.

_—But, even if I do lose. As long as I tried my best and had fun, then I'll be happy."_

"But I'm Happy," Happy swung his head to look at the Dragon Slayer.

_Natsu smiled widely at the camera and waved at the girl spectators. They all squealed in delight. I was actually feeling pretty good too. I mean he was talking about me. Me. Lucy Heartfilia. On national TV! I didn't know if I should be anxious or screaming with joy. But I really liked what Natsu said._

_To be honest, I don't really care if he wins or not—_

"That sounds mean to me," Levi commented.

—_Like he said, as long as he had fun and tried his best, I'll be happy for him. I mean, he doesn't just have to win for me._

_"Sting Eucliffe is up! Now it's time for him to show off his moves!" The speaker man shouted into the microphone. I'm guessing its starting now._

_Sting takes his board and paddles through the water. When a wave comes, he stands on his board to steady himself. Then he rides on top of the waves and swerves through it, keeping balance, causing a big dip to appear._

_"Ohhh! And Sting Eucliffe has made a Bottom Turn!"_

"I'm sick of water," Happy mumbled.

"Juvia likes you to know she is completely composed of water!" the Rain Woman yelled across the circle.

_He glides around in the wave, holding himself steady. Then all of a sudden, the wave starts to get bigger and bigger till its curving over him so that he's in a thing that looks like a tunnel._

"Ooh, is he gonna get put under?" Happy asked.

_"Eucliffe has just gone into Barrel! Will he bail or decide to follow through the wave?" The speaker man shouts_

_Sting disappeared into the tunnel, which I had just found out was called a "barrel". A few seconds later, he rode out gripping the end of his board. He sailed back to shore and stepped off his surfboard._

"You guys, I wanna try doing this next time we go to a beach," Gray announced.

"I bet I could stay on the board longer than you!" Natsu scoffed.

"Wanna bet?' the ice mage leaned forward.

"I'll be taking them," Cana said, holding out her hands.

_He walked onto the sand towards Natsu. "Beat that." He whispered in his ear. I saw Natsu smirk._

_The judges tallied up Sting's performance points. "Sting Eucliffe gets an 8.3! Natsu Dragneel is up next!"_

_Natsu turned around briefly and I sent him thumbs up. He grinned at me and returned the gesture. Then he grabbed his board and pedaled into the water._

"Who else thought of Natsu on a bike with little water pedals?" Levi asked.

"I think it's just you dear," Mira said after a minute of silence.

_As soon as a wave came, he steadied himself on his board. I crossed my fingers tightly. This was nerve wracking!_

_He began to swerve on the wave and made a sharp turn making a deep rift in the water. It was similar to what Sting did._

_"Natsu Dragneel has made a Bottom Turn!"_

_Natsu rides up to the top of the wave, grabs the front end of his board, and flips into the air landing back into the water, gracefully._

"When is Natsu ever graceful?" Lisanna asked.

"Even if it's rare, I've seen it," Lucy told her.

"Really?" Levi asked. "When has he ever been?"

"Whenever it's snowing and you're on an iced lake. We were out on said lake, right? Well, there was a hot cider and cookies stand on the other side of the lake we were trying to ice-skate at. He went _all the way_ across the lake in a matter of seconds, he passed an ice-skating competition and won it, not to mention cleaned out the whole vender's cart."

"Wow," Levi hummed. "You'd think we would have melted the ice…"

"I never said _I_ made it off safely. I fell through the thinned ice, getting a nasty cold," the blonde revealed.

_"We all gotta say that was pretty cool!" The speaker man shouted. Everyone started clapping and cheering in agreement. Another barrel wave forms and Natsu disappears from sight. We sit there in silence as we wait a few seconds and Natsu still doesn't come out._

_"Uh, oh! Where has Dragneel gone? The wave is about to break and there is still no sign of him!"_

"Aliens. It was aliens."

_I started to get scared. Where was he? I stared as the opening got smaller and smaller. I cupped my hands around my mouth._

_"Natsu, I know you can win!" I shouted. "I believe in you!"_

_A millisecond before the wave crashes down, I see a head of pink hair that just barely makes it through the small gap that was left of the wave._

_He rides back down swerving to make deep gashes in the water's surface._

_"Dragneel carves the waves and does the Drop-In! How cool is that?" The speaker man oohs and awes._

"It _is_ Jason!" Erza gasped.

_Natsu makes his way back to shore, drenched in water, panting heavily. He walks over to the bench they set up for all the surfers to rest on._

_My fingers were still crossed because I was really hoping that he won. After about 20 minutes, I hear a man clear his throat into the speakerphone._

"Didn't your fingers cramp, Lucy?" Happy cocked his head.

"Maybe I loosed the grip."

_"After much debate with the judges we have decided on the winner of the Annual Shirahima Surfing Competition!"_

_A lot of applauding is heard throughout the beach. "And the winner is..._

_Natsu Dragneel! He comes out with the highest score of 8.7!"_

"I would settle for anything lower than a twenty seven!" Natsu shouted.

"That's impossible," Happy shook his head.

_I raised my fists up into the air and cheered doing a victory dance. Everyone applauded. Some surfers congratulated Natsu or shook his hands._

_Sting threw down his surfboard and stomped off. He was obviously mad and not happy with the results. What a sore loser._

"Since he talked so big, it was obvious he was going to get beaten into the ground," Gajeel noted.

_One of the judges walked over to Natsu and placed a gold medal over his neck, then congratulated and shook hands with him. The part that hung around his neck was blue with some kind of white writing on it. He turned to me and smiled. I thought of this as my cue and ran over to him._

"Did you forget about the murderous fan girls, Lu-chan?" Levi asked.

"I can hold my own!" the blonde shouted defensively.

_"Wow! That was so cool, Natsu!" I gushed. "I had no idea you could surf so well!" I eyed him in amazement, smiling widely._

"I thought you had more confidence in me than that," Natsu huffed.

"Water isn't exactly your best element," Lucy told him, patting his back lightly.

_He slightly blushed and scratched the back of his head. "It's not really a big deal. I mean I've been surfing since I was little." Then he looked down at me and smiled widely. "I told you I would win, didn't I?"_

_I laughed lightly. "You sure did."_

_He then placed his hand on his chin and looked up thoughtfully. "Do I get anything for winning this?"_

_I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "You go a medal didn't you?"_

_I saw a smirk ease its way onto his face. "I mean... from you."_

"There you go Natsu!" Cana whooped. "Get it!"

_My eyes widened in shock. "Something from me?" He nodded his head and had a weird smile on his face. _

_"Uh-huh."_

_I narrowed my eyes a bit at him. "Like what?"_

_"How about we hang out tomorrow? Just me and you."_

"It's a date!" Levi squealed.

"No it isn't!" Lucy waved her hands in front of herself frantically. "I wouldn't date Natsu!"

"Why not?" He huffed.

Lucy stared at him with a blank face. "You eat every piece of food you can get your hands on, you destroy everything in your path—"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hallo again!**

**And the list goes on...**

**Blaze-chan! Thank you so much, once again, for letting me use your awesome story! You get a cup of Cana's cider! It's still a little hot, careful!**

**I have a legit excuses for being late with this chapter!**

**1. I got a job working for my father. He's fun to work for, since it's doing something I love (Writing articles for websites), but it makes me _super_ busy.**

**2. My grandmother broke her back. It may sound wierd, but she bent over to tie her shoe, but she coughed and completely cracked the L-13 or something like that... So we've been having to take care of her**

**3. I have felt like shit the entire week. Sorry for cursing, but it's true.**

**4. I. have. so. much. homework. Psychology is killing me.**

**Alright, enough with my drama, or whatever.**

**I swear, I'll try to get these updates on time in the future!**

**Song Of The Day: _Marukaite Chikuu(Italy and Chibi Romano versions)_ from Hetalia.**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


	12. Notice

Hallo Loves!

I don't know if any of you are actually going to care about this but…

I gotta go on hiatus for a while.

My personal life has gone screwy.

I'm sorry, but… It's gotta be done.

It shouldn't be _too long_ of a hiatus, but I really need to sort some stuff out. Like **_really_**.

I think I should be back some time around late March - early April.

Thank you all for your support through all of my fails and stupid story ideas. And you have truly spoiled me with your wonderful reviews.

ANYWAYS! 'Till next time, Loves—

Ally-chan Ravenwood :-*


End file.
